Hannah Heads To Hogwarts
by xTexasgalx
Summary: The Malibu Trio meets the Hogwarts trio. Who falls in love with who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I just thought I might try writing this and see where it went.**

**If you all like it then awesome and I will add lots of romance and stuff as the chapters go on... if ya want more chapter's lol**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. If I did I would rule the world!**

HHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"These robes are so … medieval." Lilly complained, tugging at her grey cardigan and looking down at her knee high socks.

"How the heck do you tie one of these things?" Miley gave up trying to fasten up her robe.

They were both on the Hogwarts Express and crammed in to the tiny bathroom as there was no way they were getting changed in front of Oliver back in their compartment.

"We look ridiculous!" Miley cried observing her grey skirt and trying to straighten out her tie that had mysteriously got wrapped around her neck lopsided.

"You're telling me! We look like where heading to an English boarding school" Lilly said, clumsily twirling around, bumping into Miley who dropped her brush in the toilet.

"Oops my bad." She apologized, backing against the wall to try and make more room in the small, cramped space.

"Lilly!" Miley started, looking with disdain at the floating brush, "Number one there ain't enough room in here for you to be twirling around, number two, that was the only brush I have and number three we _are _going to an English boarding school. "

'I know but it's like a place of magic and I thought we would be wearing whatever we wanted.' She shrugged, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears. 'Just because we do have a boring old uniform doesn't mean we can't accessorize though.' She said with a big smile appearing on her face.

"I like the way you think." Miley grinned.

"I was due for a good idea." Lilly just shrugged and got out her own brush to do Miley's hair.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"What took you two so long? I was done in like …. 2 seconds!" Oliver asked as they walked back in their compartment.

"Where girls do the math." Miley told him and sat next to him while Lilly sat opposite

Oliver rolled his eyes,"Yeah but still …"

"We decided that the uniform wasn't to our fashion standards and made it groovy." Lilly admired the open collar look through the window.

"Groovy? No one says that anymore Lilly!" Miley shook her head.

Suddenly three people appeared at the door and one boy asked with untidy black hair and glasses,"Hey, do you mind if we sit in here, everywhere else is full?"

"Sure." Miley smiled and shuffled up a little bit. Lilly whipped her head around in interest.

"Thanks." The boy said relieved and sat down next to her. Two of his friends, a tall red-head and a bushy brown haired girl followed and sat on the opposite seats next to Lilly so the compartment was basically full.

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy next to Miley introduced himself as soon as the three newcomers had finished storing there trunks," this is Hermione Granger." He pointed to the girl who had a book open on her lap," and this is Ron Weasley." He pointed to the red-head who was slouched in his seat and gave a friendly wave.

"Please to meet you." Miley said politely," I'm-"

"She's Miley Stewart, I'm Lilly Truscott and he's Oliver Oken." Lilly interrupted eagerly, "Now we have the boring part over tell us all about Hogwarts!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHH

"Judging by your not constant staring at my scar or whispering and pointing I assume you three are muggles?" Harry asked, halfway through the train journey.

"Yeah we are." Oliver said thickly through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"Harry is famous in the wizarding world." Hermione explained. She had not once looked up from her book.

"Mega, mega famous." Ron exaggerated, watching Lilly blow a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

So in the next few hours Harry, Hermione and Ron told everything they knew about Hogwarts and each other to the three new students who listened in bewilderment and awe to a place so different from Malibu, California.

"You're not from around here are you"' Ron asked them all, stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth and wiping his hands on his robes. Hermione gave him a sideward glance.

"Ronald, they're obviously from America.' She sighed "It's hard not to realize from there accents."

"Well I was just going to make sure!' he snapped, his ears reddening.

Harry looked at Miley, Lilly and Oliver apologetically, him being far to use to his best friends bickering to take it entirely seriously but to other people, especially ones they had just met, might make them uncomfortable.

"Me and Smokin Oken are from Malibu." Lilly laughed, not phased at all.

"I'm actually from Tennessee but I moved to Malibu when I became Han-"but Miley stopped suddenly just realizing what she was about to say and clapped a hand over her mouth. Harry looked at her questioningly.' I meant when I became horrible at the rodeo.' She managed to spit out.

Lilly looked at her with her mouth open and mouthed 'The Rodeo?'

"Yeah Tennessee is all about the rodeo." Miley said awkwardly, fidgeting a little in her seat. The others looked at her a little strangely but didn't pursue the subject.

"Where in our 5th year." Harry decided to explain "At Hogwarts, this year all the teachers are mixing up the classes so 4th and 5th years are having some classes together and 6th and 7th etc."

"Dumbledore thinks it a great study technique.' Hermione nodded earnestly, her eyes lighting up at the sound of academic achievement

"Sounds like another one of his crazy ideas.' Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"It does sound a little weird." Lilly agreed wanting to join the conversation.

"When in England do as the English do." Oliver shrugged and crammed in another chocolate frog. He was sat in a pile of wrappers and packaging and Miley was beginning to get covered in candy boxes and bits of paper.

"Actually it's when in Rome.' Miley corrected him and pushed all of his litter back towards him as Harry turned to her and grinned.

They all sat there in silence for a while watching the countryside go by outside the window.

'Lilly can I have some gum?' Miley asked turning to her friend who was scrunched up in the corner, looking out of place in grey uniform. They all looked so weird in these clothes. Lilly pulled a strand of gum from her mouth and held it towards her.

"Err… I was hoping for a new piece."

"I dare you to eat it!' Olivier grinned.

"You two are both gross!" she shuddered.

"You guys are best friends; I thought you were supposed to share _everything_.' Oliver teased.

Hermione looked up from her book as Ron stifled a laugh. Harry sat there looking politely puzzled.

"Everything but spit." Miley pointed out.

"Take it or leave it." Lily said with a gleam in her eye. 'Just remember when you, me and Oliver started the dare game and whenever someone forfeit they would have to do _the routine_.'

Oliver and Lily did a high 5 as Miley groaned, "that was the worst game we ever came up with!"

"You weren't saying that when you made me chicken dance in the middle of the mall.' Oliver reasoned with a playful smile. Knowing she was going to have to suffer the humiliation of doing the crazy dance routine they had made up for a forfeit dare she grabbed the gum from Lilly's hand and put It in her mouth and for good measure blew a bubble in both there faces,

"I did it." She said triumphantly. 'You can't dare me again until both of you have done one!"

"America must be a strange country." Ron whispered to Harry.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMH

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear as they stood waiting to be sorted.

"Me too, I'd hate to be stuck in Slytherin." Miley looked over at the table that was covered in green and lots of sullen faces leered back.

"They scare me." Oliver whimpered and clung to the back of Lilly's robe as though expecting them to lunge at him with fangs.

"Suck it up Oliver." Lilly trod on his foot." You'll end up in Hufflepuff and I thought people in Gryffindor were supposed to be brave!"

"There's no chance he'll end up in Ravenclaw." Miley grinned," That's for smart people."

"Oken, Oliver." Professor McGonagall called out from her list and Oliver squeaked.

Since he wasn't going anywhere Lilly gave him a shove and he almost fell flat on his face in front of the entire Great Hall.

He delicately put on the sorting hat and he was sat there for a good two minutes before it declared," GRYFFINDOR!"

"What were the odds?" Lilly was clapping along with everyone else and gave a wolf whistle.

"Stewart, Miley."

"Go on Miles, good luck." Lilly whispered as her best friend went hesitantly to the stool where the sorting hat was placed.

Harry gave her a reassuring nod from the table covered in red and Oliver almost looked on the verge of a breakdown so if he could do it, she definitely could.

_Well … let me see, what do we have here? You definitely have brains and friendship is your best quality … bravery really and if the occasion calls for it outstanding courage. Hmmm willing to sacrifice. Yes there is only one house that is right for you Miss. Stewart! _" GRYFFINDOR!"

Miley almost fainted with relief and went to join Oliver who had already knocked over some pumpkin juice. As Lilly's name was called out she kept her fingers crossed. She wouldn't even want to stay at Hogwarts if her best friend wasn't in the same house, in fact she'd demand to leave and go back to High School in Malibu.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Miley stood up and cheered, ignoring the stares she received and Lilly sat down beside her," I thought my heart was going to fall out my butt!"

"Hogwarts is going to be so cool!" Miley squealed.

"We get to do actual magic!" Lilly squealed too," Not like that lousy magician Oliver had for his 6th birthday."

"It's going to be so weird starting in 4th year. We don't even know any magic spells or whatever."

"We'll get through it fine. At least we don't have to do History and Math's." Lilly pulled a face.

Dumbledore declared they could finally eat and food appeared at once on the table and at the same time Oliver and Ron exclaimed ,"At last!" and Miley, Lilly and Hermione rolled there eyes.

"I still think I should have been put in Ravenclaw." Oliver was saying as they walked through the common room after the feast.

"Yeah right!" Lilly snorted 'You're barely smart enough to get into 9th grade."

"Hey I'm just glad I'm not in Slytherin.' Miley pointed out.

They all stopped at the entrance to the girls and boys dormitories

'Seeya in the morning Oliver.' Both girls said climbing there own staircase and stopping outside the 4th years room. They entered and Lilly gave a girlish shriek," this place is cute!"

With a running dive she collapsed onto one of the four poster beds and Miley followed suit earning them a few glances from the other girls in the dorm. Soon after they both climbed into bed as Miss McGonagall told them grimly to stop acting like infants and settle down. Unknown to Miley as she fell asleep there was someone close by who was thinking of her.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**So what did ya'll think should I carry on?**

**I do have another story on the go at the moment called 'Europe is a fairytale' so I might not be able to update this one much for about a week but as I've said before as soon as school finishes for 6 weeks my time is dedicated to writing some fanfic's so I'll make sure I get this one up and running.**

**Please review and If ya don't want me to carry it on its cool, I just thought having HP and HM mixed might be a fun idea.**

**PEACE OUT XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thank you sooooooooooooo much for all of your reviews! I never expected to get so many!**

**As long as you guys want it I'll keep updating so all I can really say is thanks so much for all the support and feedback!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Ummm guys?" A confident looking red headed girl stood at the bottom of their beds the next morning," Dumbledore cancelled the first day of lessons due to some of the equipment not being here but you two need to get up anyway. Peeves have a habit of playing pranks on new students."

"Lilly shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Miley groaned, wrapping both arms around Beary and huddling further under the covers.

"I will not give you my donut Oliver …" Lilly muttered and carried on snoozing.

Ginny Weasley was getting impatient. The red hair matched her red cheeks and her eyes flashed dangerously." I know you two might be new to this but I do know how to use a wand."

"Did you say candy?" Lilly slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mmmmm chocolate …" Miley smiled with closed eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" and with that she flicked her wand and Lilly and Miley were dangling upside down and they gave identical screams of shock.

"Where did all the gravity go?" Lilly yelled, pulling her hair out of her mouth as it covered her face and started flailing her arms and legs.

"I'm getting head-rush." Miley cried, trying to grab a bed post and flip the right way up.

"Are you ready to get up now?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes." Lilly tried to give her an upside down salute until she fell clumsily on to the bed and clutched her head queasily." Ow."

Miley sat up, flopped back down again and grabbed the side of the bed to hoist her back up looking pale and wide eyed." Who are you and why were you trying to kill me?"

Ginny laughed," I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm in the same dorm and I needed to wake you guys up and since you were moving nowhere fast so I thought a little magic might welcome you to Hogwarts."

"I'm officially welcomed." Lilly straightened up cautiously," Can you teach me how to do that? The next time Oliver tries stealing my candy bar-"she stopped dramatically and did a very bad flick of her hand as though trying to levitate something and said," He will find himself floating."

Miley gigged," Can you imagine the look on his face?"

"It'd be something like this!" Lilly did an impression and fell about laughing but then looked back at Ginny who was staring at them both amused," Sorry, I'm Lilly Truscott and she's Miley Stewart and … and you look like someone I've seen before."

"Angelina Jolie?" Ginny laughed," One of my muggle friends made me watch one of her … err what do you call them, films?"

"You're like from a whole other planet." Miley shook her head, dazed.

"Thanks Miley, I just grew up in a wizarding household with 6 older brothers."

Miley's mouth dropped and she paused from making her bed,"6?"She croaked. Having Jackson was more than enough.

Ginny flicked her wand again and both the girls' beds were made and replied," Ron, Fred and George are still at school so you'll probably hear of them. If the twins try to sell you something, don't buy it." She advised.

"Ron?" Lilly said in thought," We met him on the train didn't we Miles?"

"Ohhh yeah!" Miley clicked on in thought.

"Well if you need anyone to give you the ... How you Americans say it '411' I'll be around." Ginny smiled and left the room in a confident stride.

Lilly hastily grabbed her own wand, tried to flick her it in the same hand motion Ginny had used but instead it flew across the room and hit Miley in the eye.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Oliver, Lilly and Miley seem nice don't you think?" Harry asked Ron as they played chess in the common room.

For some reason Ron's cheeks turned a little red and he gave a little cough," V-Very nice."

"I bet Ginny is making them feel right at home." Harry smiled and pushed forward his pawn with the tip of his wand.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Ron asked leaning in.

"What's weird?" Harry frowned at the board.

"That they're starting in 4th year? Not that I'm complaining." He said and even his ears turned red.

"Dumbledore must have his reasons." Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair. He then yawned and stretched and he stopped halfway through as he saw Miley and Lilly walk down the stairs.

Ron turned around too with his mouth open.

"Lilly, why is everyone staring at you?" Miley whispered.

"Me? Why are they staring at you?" Lilly whispered back.

Suddenly Oliver fell through the portrait hole with his arms laden with food with a disgruntled Hermione following him, cradling Crookshanks in her arms and giving him a death glare usually reserved for Ron.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was a cat! I thought it was one of those mythical creatures Dumbledore was saying lived in the forest and it was in self defense!" Oliver was saying, a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth and his sweater on backwards.

Hermione's hair was cackling with electricity," He only sniffed your foot Oliver and you kicked him!"

"It's called martial arts actually and I thought he was trying to steal my breakfast." He hurried away from her and cursed when he dropped a bagel.

"Well you have enough of it." She gave a disapproving sniff," Honestly."

"Miley, Lilly why are you in pajamas?" Oliver looked at his two best friends strangely.

Miley and Lilly looked down, looked at each other and observed there shorts and tank-tops and messy ponytails with a groan.

"Oh man." Lilly cried.

"Well that's embarrassing." Miley scanned the others who were wearing normal clothes.

Lilly caught Ron's eye and he looked away and blushed a deeper red." Should we go get changed?"

"Ya think!" Miley replied and they quickly ran back up the stairs.

"You can't take those two anywhere." Oliver commented with a sigh.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Two hours later after Lilly had got locked in a broom closet; Oliver had got an ink bottle smashed on his head from peeves and Miley had got stuck on the invisible step all three were relieved to be out in the courtyard.

"What do you think tomorrow will be like?" Miley asked linking arms with Lilly and brushing her long, brunette hair from her eyes.

"Crazy." Lilly said kicking at a stone.

Miley suddenly giggled," Can you imagine what would happen if Amber and Ashley found out that we were at a school for magic?"

"There tssst would die." Lilly did an impression," We could make them break out in huge boils and give them a fever and have them grow horns or a beak or something." She said excitably.

"Oh the possibilities." Miley said with a gleam in her eye, "That'd show them. They can't get away with putting us last on the cool list."

"Can you make a love potion here?" Oliver asked looking over at Ginny and her group of friends, not listening to a word of there girl talk.

"Yeah and if you slip me any kind of poison or drug, I will hunt you down." Miley warned with a prod at his chest. "Same goes for you Lilly."

Lilly acted shocked," My powers are better not wasted on you." She said huffily and looked away in feign ignorance.

"What powers? You tried to do a spell and poked me in the eye!"

"I wasn't concentrating!"

"How are you even allowed a wand? It should be a violation"

"At least my wand is prettier than yours!"

"Is not! Hey do you think we can make them pink?"

"Guys!" Oliver interrupted," Please!"

Lilly suddenly squealed and pointed at some random guy walking across the courtyard," How hot is he?"

"Oh wow." Miley watched him walk past dreamily.

"I think Hogwarts will be just perfect." Lilly sighed and both her and Miley exchanged grins and Oliver rolled his eyes at them both and muttered," typical' under his breath.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"There's a WHAT in the lake?" Lilly asked at lunch time slamming her hands on the table.

"A giant squid." Ron nodded and waved his fork to show some emphasis.

"And it's alive?"

"That's the blondeness kicking in." Miley apologized for her and fiddled with her blonde hair.

"Hey!" Lilly exclaimed and slapped her on the arm," What other weird stuff lives at Hogwarts?"

"Well." Ron swallowed a potato whole," Hagrid usually has some mental things growing in his garden. Do you know what a blast ended skrewt is …"

Harry was picking at his food agitatedly. For some reason he didn't feel hungry today and it wasn't because of any nightmares or Voldemort or even Snape. He just had a knot in his stomach that seemed to have formed last night and this morning it had worsened tenfold. What could it be?

"Are you ok?" Miley asked him concerned. She was sitting opposite him, avoiding the mess of food that ran around Oliver's plate beside her. It seemed to be a recurring massacre at meal times.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled at her and the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten for a second when he met her eyes that he noticed were a unique color blue. He was always recognized by the pure green color of his eyes and she was the only other person he had ever realized to have really secretive, deep eyes.

"You look peaky." She looked at him closely.

"I always do on the first day." He gave her a smile even though he didn't actually feel like smiling. She had something about her that made him feel like he wanted to be cheerful.

"Well sitting near Oliver is bound to put you off eating." She gave the boy a frown he didn't notice as his nose was an inch away from his plate.

"So is sitting next to Ron." Harry looked at the side of him but to his surprise saw not his best friend eating but actually giving Lilly his full attention as she spoke. That was the first time he had been distracted by something other than food.

"Where's Hermione?" Miley asked and scanned the table.

"Library." Harry answered automatically.

"But we haven't even had any lessons yet." Miley gaped.

"Hermione is very … prepared."

"Is she always so," Miley leaned closer and lowered her voice," Uptight?"

"If I said no I'd be lying." Harry told her, thinking of his bushy haired best friend.

"Maybe she needs me and Lilly to give her a make-over." Miley said seriously but then looked all confused when Harry burst out laughing," What?"

"Trust me Miley that will never ever happen. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender have been trying to do the same thing for four years,"

"You mean she always has bed hair?" Miley's mouth opened.

Harry smiled again. What was it with this girl? Her mood was infectious; she had some sort of positive aura around her that made you want to laugh.

"Looks aren't everything." Miley shrugged.

After they had finished eating the group was heading out of the Great Hall when Draco Malfoy walked behind them and called," You still alive Potter? I'm surprised to still see you here and not in Saint Mungo's."

"And I'm surprised your death eater father is still walking around London like he belongs with normal people." He shot back, his hand clenching his wand.

Malfoy grinned and observed them all as they got to the marble staircase, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who towered over him.

"Who's the vampire?" Lilly stood on tip toe and whispered to Ron.

"What are you whispering about mud-blood?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously and he began to twirl his wand cockily.

Ron grasped his wand tightly in anger.

"Say what?" Miley exclaimed.

"Three new Gryffindors." He smirked at them all in turn," What are you doing with Potter and Weasley? One is for the criminally insane and the other is as poor as dirt."

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron's ears were glowing.

"What are you going to do weasel king?" he hissed snake-like.

"What is wrong with you boy?" Miley asked, not really seeing why he was insulting them all.

Malfoy looked at her with piercing eyes and she felt a shiver run down her spine and grabbed the closest arm to her for support. He radiated such evil that the very core of her body loathed him on instinct.

"Your not worth it Malfoy." Harry walked away, gently pulling Miley with him as she was stood there glaring at the obnoxious blond.

"Do you want to end up dead as well Stewart?" he called after them sneering.

"Seriously, what is wrong with him?" Lilly asked looking at Ron who was still shaking in anger at the effort of walking away.

"Do you want me to use my martial arts on him?" Oliver offered and did a very bad judo kick and fell into a statue.

"Stop clowning around Oliver we have evil on our hands." Lilly pulled him up, her hands getting covered in ketchup as the back of his sweater was coated in it.

"Trust me Lilly; he's not even worth our time." Harry said and with that the 5 climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Thanks for reading so ****far: P**

**Please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I cannot believe how many reviews my first 2 chapters have got! Lol thank you so much!**

**I only hope I'm writing this ok because I'm a huge fan of Hannah and of the books ( can't wait for the 21****st**** ARGH I am submitting myself to isolation until I have finished the last masterpiece and will only surface to watch Hannah Montana :D) so I hope I'm doing it justice!**

**Hope your all enjoying it so far xxx**

**I wrote this chapter instead of my essay and if I fail I have no other choice but to blame all you mwwahahaha just kidding, you guys are awesome!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

"This place is so gross!" Lilly was looking around the eerie dungeon at the slimy jars and cobwebs and gave a shudder." The weird lighting is bad for my skin."

"Do you think it has ever been cleaned? This place is worse than Oliver's locker!" Miley whsispered to her and flicked a dead beetle from the end of the table with the very tip of her nail and then hurriedly wiped her sleeved hand on Oliver's cloak.

"Smells just as bad too." Lilly wrinkled her nose and turned to the desk behind to address Harry and Ron," Has someone died in here?"

"Probably." Ron nodded," I wouldn't put it past old Snape."

"So there could be a rotting corpse!" Lilly exclaimed, half excited half disgusted," I bet Amber and Ashley would have just died the very second they came in here."

Miley pulled out her fluffy pink quill she had bought especially and wrote her name on the top of some parchment in swirly handwriting.

"What is that?" Ron asked with a frown.

"A quill. I thought we weren't allowed to use normal pens here." Miley fiddled with it between her fingers.

"This is not the sort of class that you would-"Harry began to warn her but just then Snape came storming in the room in a bad mood and a sour face and Oliver stopped staring at the girls on the front desk with a flinch.

"Instructions on the board, Longbottom if you get this wrong it's a weeks worth of detentions and Miss. Granger I have not even asked a question so stop being an insufferable know-it-all." Snape glared at them all and the silence was deafening.

Draco Malfoy sniggered and Pansy, just because he was showing hatred, started to giggle at nothing.

Miley looked at Lilly and mouthed," pug-face."

"Do you have something to say Miss. Stewart?" Snape snapped from behind his curtains of greasy hair.

The whole class turned to look at her.

"Err…"

"What is _that_?" he accused.

"My arm."

"Not your arm girl the quill in your hand!"

"You use it to write with." She pretended to scrawl something on her parchment to help him understand.

"20 points from Gryffindor." Snape smirked and sat at his desk and placed his chin on his hands that were clasped together.

"Say what!"

"Points?" Lilly couldn't resist smiling," Didn't we grow out of this in like kindergarten?"

The whole class seemed to draw a breath and Harry couldn't help admire the two that were standing up to Snape... Either that or they were totally clueless.

"Detention!" Snape fumed," Both of you get out of my room!!!"

"Ha!" Malfoy maliciously grinned and Crabbe and Goyle smirked stupidly like the baboons they were and pug-face Parkinson scrunched up her squashed face in what was supposed to be a snotty, superior look but really made her look constipated.

"Detention?" Miley gaped, not getting up;" I didn't do anything!"

"Is she ok she looks like she's in pain?" Lilly commented looking over at Pansy who then gave her a death glare," Her eyes are going funny."

"What lesson are we in?" Oliver asked looking around gormlessly; twirling his wand absent mindedly in his hand as though it was liquorices stick.

"Miley." Harry whispered urgently.

"Can I please get to work?" Hermione complained, squirming in anticipation at the potion on the board as Neville's frog escaped from his robe pocket and fell to the floor with a croak.

"Stewart, Truscott GET OUT OF MY ROOM! 50 points from Gryffindor!"

"Is that bad?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Mud-bloods." Malfoy hissed.

Harry stood up threateningly with his wand raised.

"Put that down Potter!" Snape snarled, not caring to mention the same to his favorite Slytherin student who had also whipped out his wand as though preparing to battle.

"Take it back." Harry warned.

"What you going to do Potter?" Malfoy mocked," Chang not enough for you? You gave to go after innocent mud-bloods as well."

Ron stood up two, his anger bubbling.

"All of you sit down!" Snape almost burst a blood vessel and pointed his own wand at the class and Neville almost slipped off his stool in fright.

"Honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes in agitation.

"Am I on Punk'd?" Miley wandered aloud looking around the musty, dank classroom as though expecting to see a hidden TV crew.

"Ashton?" Lilly's eyes lit up.

"GET OUT!" Snape screamed storming over to them with bloodshot eyes and Miley and Lilly almost flipped backwards over there stools in haste to get out of the way.

"Is it legal to put a spell on us?" Lilly asked cautiously as she and Miley headed for the door, Pansy sticking out her foot to trip them over and with that Lilly comically fell on top of Miley and they tumbled through the dungeon door in a disarray of robes just as Oliver's absent minded wand twirling caused a spark to shoot from the tip and make Snape's hair catch on fire.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly, Miley and Oliver stood outside professor McGonagall's office later that morning, Oliver with his hair singed and standing on end due to some of the flames backfiring on him and Miley with her ripped robes and Lilly with a scratch along one arm.

"At least in Malibu we don't catch on fire." Lilly gave a nervous smile and wiped some of the ash from Oliver's shoulder and he in turn used the cold compress he had received from a passing Professor Flitwick to hold on her arm.

"How was I supposed to know I could use a wand?" Oliver shrugged," Its not like I've ever had a stick of wood that can do stuff like that before."

"Lilly tonight we are sleeping in shifts; I think Snape is out to kill us." Miley paced outside the office," And just about the rest of the Gryffindors who think we lost them points which FYI is so old school. Why do they care about points?"

"We'll have to get Harry to stand guard all night." Lilly smiled," Who's this dark Lord everyone keeps talking about?"

"Do you think they're all in some sort of cult?"

"Miles that's ridiculous I bet this is just like _Lord of the Rings." _Oliver did a bad impression of Gollum.

Miley and Lilly raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Miles asked with one hand on her hip just as two identical red-headed twins came paroling down the corridor with identical grins of mischief.

"Looks like someone beat us to first-day mayhem Fred."

"It looks like your right George."

"Wow, can I clone myself too!" Oliver looked them both with awe.

"They're twins stupid." Lilly slapped him on the arm.

"And they say blondes are dumb." Fred and George winked." You must be Lilly. Lickle Ronniekins told us all about you" they exchanged a knowing glance." And you must be Smiley Miley and can I say you are looking extremely finey."

"Want to try a biscuit?" George held an ordinary looking digestive out to her with a grin.

Miley remembered what Ginny had told her," Only if you have some with me." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll have some." Oliver reached out to grab it but George stored it away.

"Give it up dear brother, this girl is from the South and the South can tell a joker when they see one." Fred gave her another wink.

"They can?" asked Oliver confused.

"_And_ we have ranches." Miley added with a laugh.

"What are you three doing here on your first day?" George asked them all turning the lights on and off with his wand and nodding at McGonagall's office.

"Because Oliver caused World War III in potions." Lilly answered.

"No way! It was you who was all 'where not in kindergarten'" Oliver shot back.

"It was Miley who started it!" they both rounded on her.

"Hey!" she looked indignant," Blame Lilly! It was her who told me to buy the fluffy pink quill in the first place!" Miley defended herself.

"You had a row with old sniveley?" Fred beamed and clapped them all on the back," What an accomplishment, it took us a whole week before we managed to get under his overlarge nose."

"It was all me." Oliver puffed out his chest proudly and Lilly prodded him, "Ow!"

"Just checking they aren't inflatable." She shrugged innocently.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Harry was sat in the common room later that night, curled in an armchair by the fire, stroking Hedwig and thinking of his dead godfather. If Sirius was alive he might be able to explain the weird feelings Harry was experiencing but seeing as he was gone his confused godson would have to figure it out by himself with no adult help.

Ron was trying to teach Lilly the alohamora spell and she was falling about laughing when she accidentally turned his hair blue or gave him a monobrow and he was grinning along with her, watched by a narrowed eyed Hermione who was reading a thick volume by the pitch black window.

Oliver was sat by Ginny and her friends doing the whole 'Smokin Oken' charade and Miley was chatting with … Dean and Seamus and he felt a tinge of jealously.

He hadn't even known the girl for two full days and he already felt … connected with her in some way. He had never met someone who was so alike with him and on some level it scared him and on another it spurred him to find out more about her.

Since the break-up with Cho he thought he wouldn't be able to look at other girl like that for a good, long time but … was he developing a crush on Miley Stewart?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**The pairs are not decided yet but I have a couple of ideas in mind. I'm leaving some possibilities open if you might have noticed.**

**Please review!!!!**

**Love Jade xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just want to tell you all a little bit of background info so ya don't get confused.**

**-****Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy etc are all in 5****th**** year**

**-Oliver, Lilly, Miley, Ginny, Luna are in 4****th**** year.**

**-As I said in the 1****st**** chapter they are having mixed classes.**

**-Sirius has died.**

**-Harry has been out, kissed and broke up with Cho.**

**-Snape is still an evil toad but hasn't killed Dumbledore.**

**-Voldemort is still at large but this is romance people not action, crime fighting CIA with wands.**

**That's all I can think of to mention but if u have any more questions I will answer them: D**

**Thanks millions for the amazing reviews and ideas that you have been giving me! You guys have been my inspiration for some of my storylines!**

**Oh and I have planned most of my chapters out and believe me there will be a lot of love triangles and crushes and... I can't give too much away lol **

**Disclaimer: You know the rules... even if no one wants them to be true.**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"So you can fly? Like on a broom? Like in the sky? Like a bird? Like a plane? On a moldy old log with a charm?" Lilly was asking during charms the following day.

"It's called Quiditch." Harry exclaimed with passion," It has almost killed me several times but in a way saved my life as well."

"Lilly we so have to get on a broom!" Miley squealed and tried to get water to come out of her wand then slamming it on the table when she got fed up with it doing nothing." I think my wand has mood swings."

Lilly, Harry and Ron burst out laughing and even Hermione gave a reluctant tight lipped smile as she aimed her fountain of water neatly in a cup.

"Here you do it like this." Harry grabbed Miley's arm and directed it the way it was meant to go and the water squirted out like a jet and hit Oliver square in the face and made him crash into Parvati Patil as he came walking back from collecting his wand from out of the window.

"Good Miss. Stewart good!" Professor Flitiwck was saying nasally from the top of his tower of books, dodging out of the way as Lavender Brown looked in her compact mirror to check her eyeliner and her lack of concentration caused a shower of sparks to erupt from the tip of her wand and almost set fire to the chandelier above.

Miley grinned at Harry in thanks and his skin felt a little hot where he had touched her and then she turned and whispered to Lilly," Doesn't his voice remind you of Tracy?"

"She has a deviated septum and she owns it." Lilly clicked her fingers in motion of the words and did her best impression of Hannah Montana's annoying friend.

"Here let me help you out Lilly." Ron said hastily and in his eagerness to grab her wrist and direct her wand in the right direction too forgot about his own wand being waved casually in the air and it fired a cascade of water all over Oliver and he screeched like a girl and toppled into Lilly this time, who fell to the ground with him on top of her.

"Here let me help you up." Ron offered with his ears once again resembling curls of raw beef and towered over the two on the ground.

Oliver's face was inches away from Lilly's and he blushed. Even if the girl was your best friend being in such close proximity with all body parts touching was still embarrassing and Lilly turned an identical maroon which stood out more against her blonde hair. She had never ever been embarrassed around Oliver in her life before but somehow this was a whole different situation.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione tutted at him.

"We can't all be geniuses Hermione!" he snapped and turned to glare at her.

"Your in 5th year, we have owls coming up and you can't even control a wand!"

"Are they always like this?" Miley whispered to Harry watching the pair like a tennis match.

"After a while you just don't hear it anymore." He shrugged and said the spell smoothly and expertly.

Meanwhile, while Ron and Hermione were occupied in their daily argument Oliver had managed to roll off of Lilly and Ginny came over and dried off his clothes for him with a friendly smile.

"How much do you weigh Oliver?" Lilly got passed the awkward moment and rubbed her arm in mock pain.

"I work out." He told her and boyishly flexed his muscles and she pretended to poke it and made the noise of a deflated balloon," Your Pecs just popped."

-"Why can't you get off my back Hermione? It's only the 2nd day back!"

-"Don't you think its time for you to grow up Ronald?"

-"Isn't it time you lightened up?"

"I'm perfectly light thank you and I will stay that way until exams are over!"

-"But they're not for months!"

"Yes well I'm getting a head start."

"I bet she's been on this mission since the day she was born." Miley said and Harry nodded.

They both stopped in a huffy silence.

Lilly looked at Miley and they exchanged similar glances.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHM

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lilly asked and looked around.

"How many other Quiditch stadiums have you seen?" Miley rolled her eyes and they made there way to the stands to check out one of the houses practices. It had been on the top of there to do list after they had seen a picture of Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum above Parvati's bed as they had both gone in Hermione's dorm to look for( or rather sneak) a look at her weekend clothing and see if they could work with what they had.

"Is Quiditch in Hogwarts what football is in High School? Are all the cute guys on the teams?" Lilly asked giddily as she spotted some of the players already in the air.

"Yeah ... well I hope so." Miley waved at one of them with a flirty smile.

"Who is even practicing? We could be supporting Slytherin you know." Lilly squinted in the distance.

Miley gasped,"Look at the captain, isn't he hot?"

For some reason when Miley mentioned 'hot' she thought of Ron but quickly dislodged the thought," Don't you mean the seeker? Now he has some moves!"

"I wish he would bring his moves over here." Miley muttered and Lilly giggled.

They watched the practice and reflected upon life at Hogwarts so far, how life might be back home, (Miley was betting Jackson was either broke and girlfriendless or rich and a surf God ... yeah the first one was more appropriate and her dad would still be writing those bad songs and lounging in his bath robe all day) and school wouldn't even have changed one single bit.

Lilly clasped Miley's arm suddenly and she jumped, "What?" she asked alarmed.

"I've had a thought."

"Shut up!" Miley joked.

Lilly gave her a playful nudge and said," What about Hannah Montana?"

"Chillax Lola I've told all of my fans I'm on a long vacation." Miley patted her head like a dog," don't you worry about a thang."

"No Orlando Bloom?" Lilly asked sadly.

Miley put an arm around her shoulder," No Orlando Bloom."

Again Lilly's thoughts went to Ron. Why was he in her thoughts again, he wasn't even a pirate!

"Lilly don't look now but a really cute guy is walking our way." Miley whispered excitedly and patted down her hair.

Lilly of course looked up. He wasn't as hot as Ron she thought and then mentally scolded herself. What was all that about!?

"I'm Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw team." The boy smiled, looking all professional in his uniform and messy windswept hair.

Miley smiled back.

"I know this may seem a little forward but would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Miley grinned at him," Sure, I'd love to. I'm Miley by the way and this is my best friend Lilly."

Lilly nodded in acknowledgment not as interested as she would usually be about meeting a new, cute boy. Those random thoughts about the red head had really caught her off guard.

"How about next Friday? I'll meet you at the bottom of the Marble staircase at 6pm and we can have dinner?"

"Sounds great." Miley said not trying to act too enthusiastic yet not too disinterested.

The rest of his team were calling so he gave her one last dazzling smile and jogged away. Miley immediately squealed to the sky," I love Hogwarts!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHM

Rom seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood, partly because of Hermione and partly for another reason so he was sat grumpily with Harry in an empty defense against the dark arts classroom so Harry could practice.

"I don't see why Lilly and Miley had to go watch the Ravenclaw team practice when they aren't even that good. Davies is just a pretty boy who has no idea how to coach a team and the rest look like they are getting ready to pose for a swimsuit calendar."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled and a silver stag galloped around the room.

"I mean we start our practices on Thursday, why couldn't they have just waited a couple of days." He continued sourly.

"We don't own them Ron."

"I think I know that Harry. I'm only saying it would be better for them if they watched us because they know us and they know Ginny so they would feel better." Ron took a look out of the window but the Quiditch pitch wasn't accessible to see from this angle so he just slumped back in his seat dejectedly.

Harry shot out a counter curse at a target on the wall and it hit it with a satisfying 'ping' "Is this about Lilly?"

"No!" Ron said defensively, but his red cheeks showed the opposite.

"Why don't you ask her on a date?"

"Because I've known her for two days."

"A date would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her better." Harry prompted him when suddenly the door opened and dreamy Luna Lovegood came strolling in as though lost but didn't looked phased to see them both there. "I thought I saw some Nargles in here."

Ron looked at Harry humouredly,"Have you seen any Nargles Harry?"

"I'm sorry Luna I haven't." Harry shook his head with a smile." Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes, yes it was very … illuminating."

"I bet it was." Ron muttered.

Luna looked over at him," You are looking a lot better this year Ronald." She told him and with a smile skipped out of the room and closed it even though she hadn't reached for her wand or made any contact with the door.

"That girl is mental." Ron observed the closed door with wide eyes.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley and Lilly (with Oliver a corridor behind due to the weight of food he had sneaked from the kitchens earlier with Fred and George and Lee) stopped at the portrait hole and looked at the fat lady expectantly.

"Password?" she asked bored, looking up from her knitting crossly.

Miley looked at Lilly and Lilly looked at Miley.

"Are you going to stand here all night?" the Fat Lady was getting irritated.

"Tell her the password Lilly." Miley said from the corner of her mouth.

"Why don't you Miley."

"Oliver?" they both turned and yelled and the Fat Lady covered up her ears.

They heard a bang and an "OW" and knew he wasn't going to be much help.

"Didn't Fred and George say that Filch liked to come around here at night?"

Lilly's eyes widened," We have just come from one stupid detention we can't waste time with another!"

Just when they were spouting off random words to the Fat Lady in hope one of them would open the entrance to the Gryffindor common room they heard footsteps from down the corridor and Dean Thomas walked confidently towards them and said," Having trouble with the password?"

They both nodded.

"Jiggly legs." He said clearly and the Fat Lady gave both the girls a leer and opened up for them reluctantly.

"Thanks." Miley said gratefully and grabbed Lilly's arm and he stepped back so they could climb through first," If you happen to see Oliver down the corridor tell him the password or he will be spending the night in Snape's dungeon."

"I would pay to see that." Lilly commented," Seriously. We should ask Fred and George to set it up."

The common room was almost full as it was around curfew so they went over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and squeezed onto the couch with them.

"What did you have to do?" Ron asked sympathetically.

Lilly's heard beat faster as she met his eyes and answered," W-went to H-Hagrids."

"She forgot to mention we cleaned out those icky plants he had growing in his garden." Miley added with a reminiscent shudder.

"It's better than spending detention with Snape…" Harry reassured her and put down his quill.

"Why is Hermione sat over there?" Lilly asked and pointed to the window where the bushy haired girl was writing something so fast on a piece of parchment that her quill was smoking.

"She's mad at Ron."

Ron glared at him," I haven't done anything!"

"You say that every time mate now go and apologize." Harry instructed, knowing there latest spat could last a few days before they made up and another followed.

Ron was about to protest that it was always him who had to say sorry when he glanced at Lilly and grasped the opportunity to show her he could be the better person and walked over to the window running a hand through his red head and Lilly watched him as he went.

"Don't you think we should-" Miley was asking Lilly when Ginny Weasley stormed down from her dormitory in a rage and stalked over to Dean with her eyes narrowed.

"What's up babe?" he flirted and turned away from his football versus Quiditch conversation with Seamus.

"Don't be all nice with me Dean Thomas, what about our date?"

Dean's face fell," Shit I forgot."

Ginny's cheeks burned in anger," I know you did!"

"We can do it tomorrow." Dean promised and grabbed her hand," Or at the weekend maybe?"

"Am I important enough to fit in your 'busy' schedule?"

"Of course you are." He gave her a big reassuring smile," You're my number one girl."

She calmed down a little after and stalked back up to her dorm, saying to Miley and Lilly," Don't date in Hogwarts" while Dean watched her go relieved.

"You're whipped mate." Seamus teased him.

"I didn't know Ginny had a boyfriend." Lilly giggled and looked at him from across the room.

Miley looked with her," He's kind of cute."

Harry felt a wave of jealously," They've been dating on/off all summer."

Just then Oliver stumbled over to them; éclairs squelched in his hands and crumbs around his mouth and collapsed half onto Lilly," Do not." He breathed heavily," Ask." And shut his eyes.

Miley poked him in the side to make sure he was still alive as he looked unconscious. "Where's Ginny when you need to practice a spell." She whispered mischievously.

Lilly sighed and wiped the crumbs from around his mouth as Ron apologized to Hermione.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMH

Malfoy paced the Slytherin Common Room in agitation while Pansy loyally sat on the couch with an evil smirk.

"We have to get to Potter this year."

Pansy nodded maliciously. "Have to."

"But what will affect him the most …" Malfoy trailed off and stopped in thought.

"Affect the most." Pansy repeated with a sinister frown.

"Will you shut up!" he snapped," I am trying to think!"

She bit her lip and did as he ordered.

Malfoy's face lit up and he gave an evil smile," Maybe we could arrange something that involved Stewart." He remembered the way Harry had guided her away after there argument," Everyone he has feelings for seem to…" he clicked his fingers,"Disappear."

It was Pansy's cue to laugh and she did so maniacal while the Malibu Trio and Hogwarts Trip slept peacefully, each with someone on there minds

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHM.

**Thank you for taking the time to read so far and I hope your all enjoying it xx**

**Please review! Every single one is appreciated and accounted for :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone once again lol**

**I'm glad everyone is liking the story and I appreciate all comments and suggestions but I hope ya'll realize in the end I will have to choose the final pairs and not everyone will be happy … so for that I'm really sorry.**

**I'm trying to leave all possibilities open and nothing is final but please understand that I can't make every single pair be together.**

**Thanks so far xxx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMH

"Lilly wake up!" Miley shoved her best friend so her elbow slipped off the desk and she sat up with a start." How are you that tired?"

"I think I have been cursed with sleepiness for the day." Lilly improvised and since Miley had no clue whether someone could actually do that went back to doodling on her paper while Mr.Binns, the History of Magic teacher droned on.

The truth was she had found it hard to get to sleep last night and if she knew a good sleeping spell would probably have used it to clear her mind as Ron Weasley's face had been in her dreams.

"Can I borrow a pillow?" Ron leaned over and whispered to her with a grin.

"If I had one I'd be using it." She replied with a similar smile.

She felt someone's eyes on the back of her head so she turned around on instinct but Hermione was staring determinedly at the board.

Ron yawned and stretched and offered her a piece of chewing gum from a colorful packet," It can go ten times the size of a normal bubble and they're all in different patterns."

Lilly took one instantly, keen to try anything magical and quickly chewed hard until she could make a bubble and when she did Oliver leaned over with a smirk and popped it so it splattered all over her face.

"Oliver!" she whisper-yelled and Miley cracked up into silent laughter.

Ron smiled at her and picked some of it off her face and wiped it on his desk," I should have warned you there extremely tempting to pop."

"I didn't think it would get that big!" Lilly finally managed to dislodge the rest of the gum and in revenge wiped her sticky fingers on Oliver's robes as his eyes focused on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both of which were filing there nails with great concentration.

"Don't they remind you of a sickly sweet version of Amber and Ashley?" Miley asked her, pretending to take some notes as professor Binns stopped to look at the class.

"Oohhh tsssst." Lilly replied with a flick of the hair.

"Do you want a Bertie Botts every flavor bean?" Ron pulled out a box from his bag and waved it in her face.

"You got your own candy store inside there?" she peered inside jokingly and once again heard a disapprovingly sniff and felt someone watching her, but again, when she turned to look Hermione was in fierce concentration mode.

Lilly just shook the feeling off, thinking she was paranoid and delved into the box while he watched her with a secret smile. The second she put it in her mouth was the second she spat it out and it hit Seamus Finnegan on the side of the face as he played hangman with Dean in the corner and she coughed and gagged.

Oliver looked at her," Are you choking?" he asked stupidly.

"What was _that_?" Lilly gasped and massaged her throat.

Ron chuckled," A bogey flavored bean."

"That is nasty." Miley commented with a disgusted face.

Ron just shrugged," Not for the faint hearted… or the boring."

"Aren't you going to eat one?" Lilly asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I've already had one." He licked his finger and rubbed his stomach convincingly.

Lilly gave a playful frown," I don't believe you." She grabbed the box of every flavor beans, picked out the worst colored one (a sickly yellow) and held it out to him.

"No way!"

Lilly just shoved it in his face," Eat it."

"I'm not hungry." But his stomach betrayed him when it let out a grumble.

"Eat it." She repeated still holding it out.

"Or what?"

Lilly gave a sly grin and tried to stuff it in his mouth and he grabbed both her arms to prevent her.

"Honestly." Hermione said crossly from behind.

"Kingsley and Newton what are you doing?" Mr.Binns stopped his deep monotone ramblings and squinted at Ron and Lilly who were paused in mid battle.

They let go quickly and blushed while Hermione watched them from behind with narrowed eyes.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

"Where lost!" Lilly exclaimed pessimistically looking around the deserted corridor and throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"No where not, I know exactly where we are." Miley tapped on one of the doors consciously but it remained shut. "ok fine maybe we are lost."

"I told you so!"

"You were the one who needed the bathroom." Miley pointed out.

"I wanted to go to Herbology too." Lilly sighed," What could be better than a bunch of death defying plants trying to rip out your hair?"

"Err … everything." Miley slid down the wall and dragged Lilly down with her.

"What do we do now?" Lilly taped her foot on the marble floor and it echoed.

Her best friend smiled," have Miley and Lilly time."

They had been at Hogwarts for a week and they were still getting lost and confused. Oliver had already been to the hospital wing for an extra arm attachment problem (he seemed to be the most unpredictable with a wand) and Miley and Lilly had sent there first letter home, (they had borrowed Hedwig seeing as Harry had no use for her services anymore)

"Are you excited for your date?" Lilly squealed as she remembered it was tomorrow.

"Yes!" Miley squealed too," He came up to me while I was stood outside Transfiguration and he seems really, really nice."

"That is so awesome! You'd be like dating the captain of the football team." Lilly grabbed her arm in wonderment.

"What about you Lilly? Who do you like?"

What could she say? She was crushing on Ron? Actually she could say it because it wasn't a big deal," Ron."

"I knew it!" Miley cried enthusiastically," He totally likes you too."

Just then a very unwanted voice rang out," What are you two doing? You're getting mud-blood slime on the floor." Draco Malfoy sneered arrogantly walking alone down the corridor.

"Have you got any garlic?" Lilly stood up hurriedly," It's supposed to scare off vampires."

"Yeah because I'm a walking shrubbery." Miley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Malfoy licked his lips. It looked like his plan could be put in action long before he originally thought. Miley Stewart would find herself hostage.

"Did I say you were a shrub? What the heck even is a shrub?" Lilly was saying to Miley agitatedly.

"I don't do agriculture Lilly how do I know?"

"But you were the one who said it!" Lilly put her hands on her hips.

"It just sounded right." Miley folded her arms.

What was wrong with those two? Malfoy observed them with a smirk and lifted up his wand.

Lilly started waving her wand around in emphasis to what she was saying;" It was your fault we are lost!"

"If we had turned right instead of left-" Miley had to stop because as she was doing the directions with her hands as she spoke, her wand shot out a spell and it hit Malfoy in the chest just as he was about to roar a curse.

"My bad." Miley said with a shocked glance at her wand as her unintended target collided with the corridor wall with a thump and slid to the ground ungracefully.

"You killed the school vampire!" Lilly observed the unconscious body from afar.

Miley gulped and went over to him," I bet he dyes his hair." She commented, staring at his roots.

"Not the time Miley!" Lilly waltzed over too and they stood looking at the body.

"Is that a boil on his face?" Miley leaned over and grimaced.

"They're everywhere." Lilly clapped gleefully," You gave him boils!"

Miley did a celebratory dance but then stopped before Lilly could attempt to do the moonwalk and fall flat on her face," We should leave"

"Can I have a picture?" Lilly grinned," Stick it around school."

Miley was half tempted but she saw his eyelids flutter so she just grabbed Lilly's hand and they ran, still laughing, to another corridor when they bumped into Oliver.

"Small castle huh." He rubbed his arm.

"Are you kidding me I've never seen so many moving staircases and hidden doors." Lilly said, trying to catch her breath.

"How can you see a hidden door?" Oliver asked her confused.

"Aren't we supposed to be in lessons?" Miley asked and flicked her curly hair from her face.

Oliver stared at them both perplexed," The lessons are over for the day."

"Oh." Lilly and Miley said at the same time. They had missed so many by wandering around clueless.

Suddenly Harry came around the corridor with a grin on his face" Have u seen-"

"Malfoy? Yeah Miley did it." Lilly pointed the finger in blame.

Harry grinned at her," Well done. His face looks much better."

"Just what I thought." Miley smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"I was just heading to the library to make a start on my homework seeing as its Thursday and I hate doing it over the weekend." Harry explained." You guys coming?"

"Sure." Miley nodded" We need all the help we can get… especially Oliver."

"I'm hungry." Oliver whined and rubbed his stomach lovingly," I can't work with an empty stomach."

"You sure can't do much else with one …" Lilly muttered.

"I'm finding food. Anyone coming?" Oliver looked at Lilly pleadingly as she was more liable to give in and she rolled her eyes in defeat," Fine. We'll meet you in the library."

Miley and Harry walked away and he had to pull her in the right direction before she headed towards Filch's office.

"What do you think of Hogwarts?" Lilly asked him as they tried to find there way to the Great Hall.

Oliver scrunched up his face in thought," the girls are hotter here."

"So are the guys." Lilly laughed also and for some reason he felt weird about her casually mentioning that, even though he had practically said the same thing as her but with the opposite sex.

"Did you know I'm sharing a dorm with a boy who has a picture of Hannah Montana covering the wall?" Oliver asked as though it was pathetic.

Lilly nudged him;" Don't you go acting like they're crazy since you were the biggest Hannah Montana fan ever … 'I want to shampoo and condition that beautiful blonde hair!'" Lilly mimicked and Oliver blushed and clapped a hand over her mouth," We do not speak of it." He saw a girl walking past and said,"hey baby how you doing? I'm-"

"Get lost jerk."

"I'll be back for you later." He promised and pulled at his collar," She wants me."

"Yeah ... to stop stalking her." Lilly giggled.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks," Do you want to say that again?" he raised an eyebrow and playfully threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she stuck her tongue out.

"You don't want to know what I'm going to do about it."

"Or maybe I do." She flicked him childishly.

He pretended to start walking again but the second she thought the conversation was over leapt back and started tickling her like crazy, making her screech and double over in laughter so he was half holding her up and she was half clinging onto him for support," Oliver!" she gasped.

"Who's the daddy?" he grinned and when she was still silent tickled her some more until she was forced to say," You are!"

She managed to catch her breath and give him a jab.

"And don't you forget it." He beamed and they laughed, giving each other playful nudges down the corridor.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley sat at the table, looking through a book and writing something down on her parchment continuously. Her and Harry had been working for 20 minutes and not once had he taken his eyes from her. She could feel them on her the whole time and she was trying her best to concentrate but she kept fidgeting and scratching the back of her neck.

She looked up and he smiled as she met his eyes and then looked down at his book, his cheeks a little pink.

She shrugged it off until she felt him looking at her again, only this time more inconspicuously. Deciding to ask him what was going on she began," Harry what's-"when she was interrupted by two people yelling.

"What do you mean you weren't doing anything Dean? I saw you with her!" Ginny was yelling.

"We were just talking!" Dean defended himself.

"This is Lavender Dean, she doesn't just talk." She was looking at him dangerously.

"Exactly what are you accusing me of?" he tried to scurry away form her wrath but wasn't successful.

"You were flirting with her!"

"We were talking!"

"YOU WERE FLIRTING!"

Miley winced; the volume had increased tenfold in the last 10 seconds and Madam Pince, the librarian, came over in a huff and told them off sternly.

Dean almost fell over his own feet to get away from the seething red-head and Ginny fell into a chair beside Miley with a face like thunder.

"I swear Miley dating is impossible. Are Californian boys like this?" she demanded.

Miley thought of Jake Ryan, her ex and nodded," Yes."

Ginny laid slumped back, grinding her teeth and drumming her fingers along the table angrily.

Why were the boys the cause of all emotion?

Luna Lovegood came over to them mysteriously and stood by the head of the table with an eerie presence.

Miley looked up," Can we help you?" This girl had freakishly orb-like eyes.

"Where is Ronald?"

"In his pig-sty." Ginny snorted.

"Actually he's with Fred and George." Harry answered more politely, giving a look to the young red-head who ignored him.

"Thank you Harry." Luna nodded and sort of floated away.

They were sat in an awkward silence so Miley tried to break the ice," I'm on a date tomorrow Ginny, do you want to help me get ready?"

"Boys are pigs." Ginny said negatively with her arms folded.

"A d-date." Harry croaked.

"With Roger Davies." Miley nodded, seeing something in Harry's eyes that she couldn't quite place.

Ginny's head snapped around," He asked you out?"

"Yes…" Miley answered cautiously.

Harry didn't want to listen to this and he felt sort of... Disappointed, not to mention jealous as Miley could have a guy way better than Davies. He had never imagined her going on a date but she _was_ a beautiful girl and boys were destined to want to be with her.

"Count me in." Ginny smiled, her anger fading away," He is the hottest Quiditch player!"

Harry's hand shook and he pressed down hard on his quill only for it to snap and the ink oozed everywhere.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Ronniekins has finally grown up." Fred gushed in his baby voice.

"Awwwwwww he's blushing." George cooed.

"Shut up!" Ron told his two older brothers furiously, peering out of the library shelves at Lilly who was trying to get her wand to turn a matchstick into a sugar pot but failing miserably.

"Do you need our help ickle Ron?" Fred asked innocently.

"We can make sure it goes well." George beamed.

"Lilly will definitely accept a date offer but you have to take her somewhere nice." Fred started talking tactics.

"Girls don't like a tour of the Quiditch pitch." George said sadly," They prefer dinner."

"And they like a nice, clean boy with manners." Fred added on.

"Who dresses nice." George said.

"And smells nice."

"And is a good kisser-"

"Will you two be quiet?" Ron hissed, his heart beating wildly.

Fred and George exchanged twin glances and at the same moment burst out," Ronny has a cru-ush, Ronny has a cru-ush." And did a dance to accompany it.

Ron leered at them and if looks could kill Weasley's from all over the world would be paying some last respects at the funeral.

"Go on." Fred shoved him.

"Ask her." George urged.

Ron straightened his maroon jumper self consciously, tried to pat down his hair and strode over to the table where she was sitting with Miley, Harry, Ginny and Oliver.

She looked up from her girly conversation with Miley and Ginny as he approached and gave him a shy smile.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny asked impatiently, eager to get back to discussing clothes and make-up.

Miley grasped what was going to happen and stamped on Ginny's foot so she would understand.

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Ron asked Lilly nervously, his voice breaking.

All eyes were on him. Even Oliver had stopped pretending to be a fruit fly for this one moment.

"Sure." Lilly said and as he led her away looked back at Miley for confirmation and she gave a triumphant thumb up.

"Lilly." Ron began," It's ok if you don't want to … I'm just asking as friends really … b-but would like to go out on a date …" he trailed off near the end as he lost his confidence and his whole face turned the same color as his jumper.

Lilly giggled at his nervousness as he was just too cute," I'd love to."

"I totally understand ... what?" his head snapped up in shock," You said yes?"

"I said yes." She nodded with a grin. This was so exciting!

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? Friday?" he asked with his fingers still crossed in his pockets, praying she wouldn't change her mind.

She didn't need to think twice," Friday would be good."

He heaved a great sigh of relief, not noticing a bushy-haired girl run from the library in tears.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHM

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review before you click outta here :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMFG people :O Who has the new Harry Potter book??? I read it all yesterday lol I'm such a nerd.**

**Dang it I bawled like a baby … on with the story :D**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

"Which one looks better on me?" Lilly held up both hands," Red or pink?"

Miley looked at each shade of nail varnish on a separate hand and tapped one with her wand so it turned lilac.

"Purple doesn't go with the necklace I'm wearing!" Lilly tapped her own nails and it turned sea foam green," better?"

Miley held one hand up for inspection," Why not try a clear polish?"

"Because we have no idea how to do one." Lilly pointed out.

"In that case do a light shade of pink and paint the tips white." Miley leaned against a tree on the outskirts of the forbidden forest.

The were both testing out make-up and nail polish for tonight's big dates during Care of Magical Creatures because as soon as they heard they could subscribe to some teen witch magazines, had placed a huge order which had come this morning( and dropped in Oliver's cereal) and had been reading them avidly all morning. If it was magic they _could_ do it would involve hair and beauty.

"If I wore sea foam green tonight what color eye shadow?" Lilly asked and rifled through a magazine to pick up tips.

"I'm wearing light blue polish with-"Miley was interrupted by Hagrid yelling for them to take part in the lesson.

Oliver beckoned for them pleadingly, his hands covered in frog liver as he tried to feed some new (gross) magical creature.

Lilly gulped," Do we have to?"

"Shall we just go up there and stand next to Hermione so it looks like we are helping out?" Miley whispered, so her and Lilly walked back towards the hut and the rest of the class.

"Mud-bloods." Malfoy hissed as they walked by, his face boil-free but red and inflamed.

Miley lifted up Lilly's hand to match against the color of his cheeks and said,"Yeah Lilly you should have that shade of red."

"Don't mess with us." Lilly did the whole finger snapping thing and Miley had to pull her away before it got ugly. Malfoy was not happy with them and the constant death-glares were evidence.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking to Hagrid so they instead joined Oliver who was getting elbow deep in disgusting animal carcass.

"I am never going to complain about an animal dissection again. I'd take science to this any day." Oliver stayed tight lipped and squelched the frog liver so it made a sickening sound.

"Ew!" Miley and Lilly backed away.

Ron smiled at her from where he was stood and she smiled back, making his ears turn red so he looked away pointedly.

Miley flicked a piece of frog liver,"No way!"

Oliver held a piece in her face tauntingly and she almost fell over in haste to swat it away," Oliver!"

"It only wants to say hi!" he teased and rubbed it on her arm to which she screamed.

Pansy was about to comment but the creature she was feeding snatched the ugly looking bracelet from her wrist and she screeched.

"Trust me it's the best place for it." Miley couldn't resist saying with her thick Tennessee accent.

"I think she wants to kill you." Oliver whispered with a gulp." How do you get in these things Miles?"

She thought for a moment," Bad stuff happens to good people?" she smiled angelically and pushed the tray of dead animal towards him," Now feed those weird plant thingies."

Lilly was still staring dreamily at Ron so Miley gave her a nudge." Welcome to planet earth."

"Sorry." She grinned guiltily.

"Are you both going on dates tonight?" Oliver asked," Both of you?"

"Yep." Miley smiled and she had to nudge Lilly again before she answered,

"Yeah..."

"So I'm stuck in Gryffindor tower on my own? Why can't I get a date." He pouted," I am bait in the common room right now. Fred and George keep trying to make me eat these weird colored sweets and Ginny keeps coming over and asking to see if she can give me a hair cut."

"Ask out Parvati." Miley suggested nodding at the girl who was delving into her robes for lip-gloss and standing ten feet away from all magical creatures and ugly looking boys.

"Already done that."

"Lavender?" Lilly offered.

"Done that too."

"Boy you move on fast!" Miley said disbelievingly.

Lilly had a sudden thought," Ask out Hermione."

Oliver looked at her as though joking," Are you serious? Even I have my standards."

"Since when." Miley snorted unhelpfully, secretly reading her magazine again under the table.

"Hermione _is_ pretty … she's more natural beauty." Lilly observed.

Oliver frowned," She is pretty but I can't date someone so uptight. She's still mad at me for kicking her cat on the first morning here and it wasn't my fault it had a squashed face and looked like evil!"

"What about Hannah Abbott?"

"Too shy."

"Eloise Midgeon."

"Too spotty."

"Padma Patil?"

"She's Parvati's twin and still out of my league."

"Marietta Edgecombe!" Lilly was getting frustrated.

"Tried her …"

"Lilly Truscott." Miley said as a joke.

"She's perfec-"Oliver stopped in shock.

"Say what!" Miley looked up wide eyed from an article on instructing you how to turn your enemies ears into dingbats.

Oliver looked shocked too," I didn't even mean to say it!"

"Only in Hogwarts can you blame it on a spell." Lilly giggled, not taking it seriously.

"Yeah …" Oliver said blankly, feeling confused.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Hermione looked over her propped up book at dinner and felt a pang as she saw Ron making Lilly one of his famous Weasley tower sandwiches.

She had liked Ron for a lot longer … they argued constantly, they insulted each other everyday, they fought like brother and sister yet what she felt for him was more than sisterly love and was planning this year to do something about it but Californian Lilly had come to the scene with her refreshing personality and unique dress sense and her chance was gone before it even arose.

"Can you pass the Salt Ron?"

Ron said something to Lilly and she burst out laughing when some salami fell from his sandwich to his lap.

"Ron?"

Lilly wiped the blob of mustard from around his mouth as he licked his finger.

"RON!" she practically yelled and Miley, who was sat at the side of her stopped having a conversation with Harry, Dean and Neville about her hair (they had asked her whether it was natural) and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Hermione just reached over and grabbed the salt herself.

"Sorry Hermione did you want the salt? Ron looked up distractedly.

"It doesn't matter now Ronald." She continued to read her book, her anger bubbling.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked her concerned.

Hermione instantly snapped," I'm fine!" and stabbed her chips moodily.

Harry shook his head at Miley, telling her to leave it and she immediately understood. It was weird how they could communicate like that. They could read each others expressions and body language. However, with the look he was giving her now as she went back to her lunch, made a shiver run down her spine and she didn't know why.

"Do they have football in Malibu?" Dean asked eagerly poking his football top from under his shirt.

"We call it soccer."

Harry grinned.

"What are you smiling at Harry?" Neville asked him stroking his mimbulas mimbletonia.

"Nothing." He replied hurriedly. He was going to tell her how cute her accent was but the moment (and confidence) had failed him.

"Are you going out with Ginny tonight?" Miley asked.

Dean shrugged," I hope not. "

"What was it about this time?" Miley rolled her eyes and leaned forward to listen.

Dean was sort of surprised. You couldn't discuss relationships properly with guys so having a girl _want_ to listen to it was strange … but in a good way.

Harry stared at her as she spoke to him about it, his heart fluttering, when he noticed Roger Davies ogling her from the Ravenclaw table and before Miley could see him said," Do you need homework help?"

She looked politely puzzled.

His heart froze," I mean err do you need some help with it some time? You are the new student …"

Miley smiled," Sure."

He relaxed a little and Dean looked at him weirdly.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Oliver dropped his bag for the 2nd time that day as the gang walked to Divination.

"Oliver!" Miley almost stumbled over the books and grabbed Harry's arm for support to which he flinched at the sudden body contact.

"I'll be fine." Oliver rolled his eyes and the rest of the group began to climb the ladder to the classroom. Lilly was ahead with Ron … Normally if he tripped she would be the one to help him up and tease him about being such a donut but instead she was caught up in the romance of the century and he felt sort of .. Weird. They had been best friends for so long that to see the other having a serious sort of crush was a little bit of a shock to the system which might explain why his heart was beating uncomfortably as he thought of her.

Hermione came striding past with her nose in the air, her hair out of control and bushy and her eyes looked a little glazed.

"What's your problem?" Oliver asked.

Hermione turned to him and glared and he regretted not asking more softly as she was the most talented witch there age and he did not want extra body parts attaching or flapping ears or jelly legs.

"I mean." He hastened to flatter," How's Crookshanks?" he added lamely, not being able to think of anything better.

"Do you really care?"

"Um…."

Hermione paused in thought for a moment as though she was considering helping him with his books but spun away gracefully as though she had had a lot of practice doing that one action and climbed the ladder.

"Do you need help with those?" a dreamy voice sounded and he looked up to see Luna Lovegood looking lost yet collected.

Oliver didn't want to seem rude... Especially to a girl with radishes hanging out of her ears so he just shrugged nervously and she waved her wand so the entire items returned safely to his bag.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." She began to hum under her breath and draw her name in the air with her wand so it looked like a sparkler.

Was she even in this class?

"Ronald is in this class." She stated.

"Err … yeah he is." Oliver gulped, his palms sweating. Loony was starting to freak him out and he didn't know how to get away politely... and all in one piece. Behind that blonde hair might be the mind of a mad woman.

"He likes Lilly."

Oliver's mouth went dry. "Yeah …"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yeah …" Oliver wasn't thinking straight," Wait what?" he snapped back to reality with a crash.

"We can go to Hogsmeade like the rest of them are." She skipped off happily down the corridor and he felt numb. He was going on a date with Loony Lovegood.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHM

**Please keep reviewing and a big, big, BIG shout out to everyone who has already!**

**Love you guys!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot believe I have over a 100 reviews! I might just start a happy dance but then my brother would probably capture it on camera and post it all over Youtube.**

**Thanks sooooooooooooo much everyone!**

**Sorry for the long chapter, I have never wrote such a long one lol **

**If ya'll don't have the new Harry Potter book then … what is wrong with you? Lol just joking but seriously you HAVETO read it, it's not even optional **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Did you hear Oliver had a date with Lo-Luna tonight? Lilly_ sit still_!" Miley scolded and grabbed her best friend's shoulders as she continued to fidget.

She was attempting to do her hair by magic but so far trying to curl it with a wand wasn't that successful.

"Luna!" Ginny gasped from her position on the bed and she looked up from her magazine in surprise.

"Luna!" Lilly repeated in shock.

Miley nodded in confirmation and accidentally made Lilly's hair resemble leopard spots and she bit her lip," Ginny." She groaned.

"I'm on it." she rolled off the bed with a sigh and tackled the miscast spell as Lilly was too caught up thinking about the new information to realize what had just happened to her hair. Miley checked her make-up in the mirror for the 100th time that evening and straightened out her skirt.

"Luna." Lilly said again," Luna Lovegood?"

"How many white haired, orb-eyed, radish wearing, Nargle supporting, plimpy searching girls do you know?

"Oliver just asked her … Just like that?" she could not digest the fact he had a date with Loony. Why was the thought of Oliver with _anyone_ … weird," He's more desperado than we think."

"Yup." Miley agreed,"That boy is as unpredictable as Aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl at a summer bake sale."

Ginny looked up confused.

Miley saw her expression and rolled her eyes,"Ya'll wouldn't last two seconds with my family."

"If you think your family is bad you should meet mine. I have a million relatives and when they come around for a wedding or a funeral its house crazy and all of them end up drunk and splinch themselves trying to get home. Last time Aunty Muriel set fire to a gnome and it exploded like a firework and landed in Fred's champagne class … which he later drank." Ginny gave a shudder.

Miley took all of that into consideration … all she had was Jackson being Jackson and her and Lilly almost setting fire to the house," You win."

Lilly addressed Miley,"You have breath freshener right?"

"Yeah, don't go anywhere without it."

Ginny stopped directing Lilly's hair with her wand and paused thoughtfully, "You aren't planning on kissing my brother are you. That's one kiss-and-tell I don't wanna hear."

Lilly turned a little red and Miley giggled.

"Trust me, Ron has a picture of Aunty Muriel stuffed under his pillow ... Gives her a good night kiss." Ginny's eyes glinted evilly and Miley made retching sounds but then soon choked on her own spit. "Its weird you know I've always had the funny feeling that Hermione liked him but ever since you came here he hasn't looked at her once."

Before Lilly could reply Miley let out a squeal as she did a double take of looking at her watch," Lilly let's roll, we gotta go!"

"Has Miley ruined my hair?" Lilly glared at her through the mirror," I'm not going anywhere looking like cheetah."

"Leopard." Ginny offered unhelpfully.

Miley gave a guilty shrug," You said you needed help getting ready … "

"You can't even work a wand!"

"Oh yeah? I managed to do a jelly legs jinx on Neville … by accident." Miley and Lilly winced reminiscently," Should I visit him in the hospital wing?"

"That was a nasty fall." Lilly commented.

"Ok Lilly your hair looks great. Miley stay away from it, I'm not removing zebra stripes." Ginny gave a last satisfying flick of her wand so the last bit of hair curled and stood back to admire her rescued work.

Miley swore and ran out of the door echoing,"I'm going to be late!"

"Tell her to kiss-and-tell." Ginny called after Lilly after she stumbled out of the door in heels and almost fell down the stairs.

Harry was sat with Fred and George as Ron paced the common room, twiddling his thumbs nervously and Oliver sat in his chair, drumming his fingers and frowning. Miley practically jumped the last few steps and grabbed onto a Gryffindor banner to stop herself from overbalancing.

Harry's mouth dropped, his heart thumped painfully hard and he stared at her glassy eyed until Fred's wolf whistling broke the trance he seemed to have gone into.

"Did someone turn up the heat?" George fanned himself with an Exploding Snap card.

"Back off brother, I pre-ordered her weeks ago." Fred bounded forward and gave her a royal bow and yelled to the common room," My Mail Order Angel has arrived!"

Miley rolled her eyes, noticing the intensity of Harry's gaze and blushing.

"She doesn't look like that in the morning." Oliver reassured them all mimicking bed hair and half closed eyes.

Miley narrowed her eyes at him," Watch it boy. If you say that again you won't live to see me for another morning."

"Marry me." Fred proposed and got down on one knee, offering her a puking pastille as a token of his love.

Miley looked down at him with a grin," As tempting as spewing up all night is-"

Fred gave a fake sob and blew his nose on his sleeve," Don't say it and break my heart Miley!"

"She's saving herself for me you lunatic, the good looking one," George winked.

Miley caught sight of her watch again and cursed.

Harry was barely registering his surroundings as his mind was filled with images of her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her-

"Harry mate." George waved a hand in front of his face," Do we need to stick a secrecy sensor up your behind?"

"Huh?"

The twins exchanged a knowing look." Don't you go fancying my future wife." Fred warned.

Oliver muttered something about "Loony" and "Radishes" and "Date" and tripped over his own feet and tumbled through the portrait hole where there was a bump and the sound of Miley yelling.

Ron stopped his reckless pacing as Lilly walked shyly into the common room. The whole dating thing was so new to her and her clothes so different. She missed the simplicity of the skate parks and hotdogs and fist punching all of the guys when she grinded a rail. Could she pull of being a girly girl?

"How mad would Ronniekins be if I wolf whistled his date?" Fred whispered, but Harry, whose thoughts were still with Miley, remained silent.

"Y-You look great." Ron stuttered, his cheeks glowing.

Lilly blushed a little too," thanks."

Fred and George were making kissy faces and googly eyes so Ron hastily grabbed her hand and led her gently but firmly from the room with a quick exclaim of," I'm starving." And Lilly tried her hardest to not slip in her heels.

"Our work here is done." The twins cracked identical grins as Harry, with his mouth extremely dry, stared longingly at the portrait hole.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Roger Davies escorted Miley to Hogsmeade, holding her hand and walking in a strut as though she was a trophy and he was flaunting her to everyone he could with a smile that clearly read 'look who's mine'

A few of his Ravenclaw comrades winked and nodded suggestively as they walked by and Miley was getting increasingly annoyed.

"You've got a gorgeous un' there Davies." One yelled from the middle of his drooling posse as they entered the small village. Miley was about to protest and give him a piece of her mind but Roger pulled her towards a café named 'madam puddifoots', making sure every teenage boy around had clapped eyes on his date before dragging her to a booth and grinning at her superiorly.

She grabbed a menu and hid behind it, stalling the time when she would have to look at him, the bubble of excitement at being asked out by a Quiditch team captain popping. Why couldn't cell phones work in the magical world? She needed a girl conference with Lilly and fast!

"I saw you checking me out on the Quiditch pitch." Roger said … arrogantly.

"What was I thinking …" Miley muttered under her breath but acted like she had cheered up and looked over her menu at him," Have you always liked Quiditch?" she did not know that one question would lead to her doom for the evening.

He swept his hair out of his eyes in a familiar motion and draped an arm around the back of his seat possessively," Can you tell?" another dazzling smile and hair flick." Last year I was named the best Quiditch player at Hogwarts you know, had a personal letter from Viktor Krum asking me if I could make the Bulgaria try outs … said I was good enough to play in the world cup-"

Miley nodded at the right intervals and gave audible gasps and praise when she was meant to. He talked through the starter, he talked through the main course and he would have talked all through desert if Miley hadn't made an excuse to go to the bathroom. If only she knew a vanishing spell... or a spell that could make him shut up for more than the time it takes to draw breath.

Tonight was a total waste of make-up and false first impressions. She wondered vaguely what everyone else was doing. Was Harry still in the Common Room? What was with that look he had given her earlier? She blushed again just thinking about it … what was going on?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"I'm glad you said yes to coming on this date with me." Ron said to Lilly, still holding her hand and worrying that his palms might start to sweat.

"I'm glad you asked me." She replied," So this is Hogsmeade?" she took a quick glance around the village." It's not the Malibu Mall but... It'll do."

He watched her as she looked at all of the shops critically," Do they sell skateboards here?"

He looked at her blankly.

"You stand on a wooden board with wheels and you move." She explained.

"Like skiing?" Ron asked, remembering what Hermione had told him.

Lilly looked at him with a smile,"Your like from a whole other planet."

Ron chuckled and gave her a playful nudge," So are you!"

"I wonder where Miley and Roger are." Lilly wandered aloud as Ron steered her down a street in the cool night air.

"On a date." Ron shrugged.

"I thought I was the blonde one."

"Blimey are you really?" he joked.

"Blimey are you really." She imitated his English accent.

"I don't sound like that." He said defensively.

"You totally do." Lilly grinned.

"Totally." Rom emphasized." Californians are weird."

"Says the country who worships a Queen."

"I've always suspected she was man actually." Ron said seriously and Lilly burst out laughing.

By this time they were in madam puddifoots and seated at a booth.

"What are you going to have?" Lilly asked, avoiding petals from a floating cherub and wafting them away with her pink menu.

Ron watched her amused," Anything."

"You sound like Oliver." Lilly sighed," He's like a vacuum."

Ron patted his stomach." It all ends up in the same place."

Lilly gasped,"OK now your quoting Oliver."

"Is he your best friend?

"My best boyfriend." She said and then paused in shock," Boy-friend as in a guy friend who I have known since kindergarten … Miley is my best friend."

Ron leaned forward and whispered," I think Harry fancies Miley."

Lilly knocked over her drink in excitement," Shut up!"

"Err…"

"This is huge." Lilly squeled,"Famous Harry and Famous H-"

"Famous who?"

"No one." Lilly answered quickly with a mental kick, relief flooding over her as the waitress came to take their order.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Luna skipped alongside Oliver swatting away imaginary creatures.

"Luna?" Oliver gulped.

"Shall we search for the crumple horned snorlack instead?"

"The loch ness monster doesn't exist." Oliver told her confused.

"Crumple Horned Snorlack does. Me and my Daddy found some over the summer."

"W-wonderful. Let's go to a place with plenty of other people!"

"If you see any mistletoe watch out for Nargles." She warned and followed him down the path.

He spotted a café and headed towards it but she called dreamily," That has a bad aura."

"Aura?"

"Bad things have happened there."

"Bad things will happen here if we don't find a café o-or a restaurant ... or a drug store to get you some medication."

"You remind me of Ron." Luna said and sat down on the sidewalk, sticking a flower behind her ear.

Oliver closed his eyes and gave himself a slap around the face. Yep, he was definitely awake and in the middle of Hogsmeade with no sense of direction and stuck with a girl who made Amber and Ashley look like positively sane people.

"Are you troubled Oliver?" she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I am ... peachy."

"Are you upset you are out with me when you could be with somebody better?"

Now she made him feel guilty and slightly ashamed of himself, so he sat down beside her and looked out at the night sky," I'm not upset... or troubled."

She grabbed his hand," Things are changing. People's feelings are changing."

"I miss Malibu!" he muttered to himself and hugged himself against the cold.

"You like Lilly." Luna stated matter of factly.

To quote Miley,"Say what!"

"Did you just see that plimpy?"

"I'm seeing something alright…"

"Shall we look for some? Daddy was going to do an article on them."

"I don't think-"but she ran off down the deserted street, following an imaginary creature and he had no choice but to go on after her." Loon- Luna come back here." He wheezed," I should really get some more inflatable muscles."

She didn't stop, however she just kept skipping down the street, care free and unconcerned.

"Want a snarglepuff?"

"I want a freakin' resuscitation kit." He rubbed his throat.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere she stood on tip-toes and kissed him fully on the lips.

His eyes shot open and he had no reaction at all.

"I like Ron." She declared and started to skip away again and hum to the silent sky.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHHHM

"Miley!?"

"Lilly!?"

"Your date is here?" they said at the same time in confusion.

Miley gripped her arms and shook her," Please tell me you know a vanishing spell."

Lilly grimaced," That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

They were both in the bathroom of madam puddifoots, Miley leaning against the sink and looking constantly at the window and Lilly self consciously patting her hair.

"How is your date with Ron?"

Lilly sighed dreamily." Perfect."

"Nobodies perfect." Miley sang distractedly," Wait a second. If it's perfect why are you in here? Come to join my partaaii of one?"

"Chillax Miles I'm only in here to check my hair before we leave."

Miley's head hit the wall," What am I supposed to do? That jerk out there is going to want a good night kiss and he's been eating garlic." She shuddered.

"What is the point of Hogwarts if we can't cure these things?" Lilly rolled her eyes," Good luck; I'll see you up at the castle."

"If I don't ever see you again because believe me my life ends now I want you to have all of my shoes." Miley said sentimentally.

Lilly gave her a quick squeeze and left the bathroom in a hurry, eager to get back to Ron while Miley took a deep breath and forced herself to face Roger Davies.

"Shall we go?"

"Please." She practically begged and he took it as a sign she wanted alone time with him.

She went to brush her hair out of her face but he yanked her hand in his and strode out of the restaurant purposefully, looking left and right. He dragged her up to the castle and stopped by the Quiditch pitch and grinned," Magic happens up there... and magic happens down here."

Oh no, she knew what he was going to do next and she was about to say the first excuse that came into her mind when- he grabbed her face and planted one on her. It was like a wet plunger.

"How was that baby?" he smirked as she managed to wriggle away.

Resisting the urge to spit on the ground and decontaminate herself with mouth-wash spluttered," As nice as Jackson's face in the morning." She coughed.

"Another date?" he asked, leaning cockily on the side of one of the Quiditch stands.

Miley pretended to consider it," Not if you paid me all of the money in the world." And with that she walked away with the ecstatic feeling of knowing she dumped him.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

While the Malibu trio was on their dates Harry Potter had been walking around the castle with his hands in his pockets and his thoughts only of Miley.

She was so unique, so special, so downright desirable that his affection towards her had increased massively in the last few hours.

"Harry?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and came face to face with his ex girlfriend Cho Chang. Everything he had once found attractive in her had disappeared completely.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." She took a step closer so he took a step back.

"So talk."

She sighed," Harry … I never did want to break up."

"Well I did." He said quickly.

She looked hurt and irritated," We were a good couple."

"We argued all of the time."

"We had our ups and downs." She defended.

"What were the ups?"

She acted like he was joking," Harry us breaking up just wasn't... Supposed to happen."

She walked towards him," I still like you and I know you like me."

Harry snorted," Your wrong about that Cho. In fact I like someone else. Someone who is not you and is nicer than you ever were and for once I'm actually glad that I have found someone I like that doesn't cry every time we look at each other" Harry imagined Miley doing the finger clicking thing and he grinned," Leave me alone Cho." And he strode past her and she angrily yelled," You'll regret this Potter!"

"I like Miley." He repeated to himself as he walked away," I like Miley." And he thought he could produce the best patronus ever at this moment.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly and Ron were alone in the Gryffindor common room.

"I had a great time tonight." Lilly said truthfully.

"So did I." Ron told her nervously.

They were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Miley and Ginny had advised her to play hard to get so she was determined to wait until he did something.

Ron closed his eyes and took the plunge,"W-will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly smiled at his closed eyes and his anxious look and his red cheeks and stood on tip-toe to kiss him. He was surprised but returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around her tightly," You could call that a yes." She giggled

What they thought was an empty common room however was occupied by one single other person and she was devastated by what she had just witnessed.

Ron and Lilly went there separate ways and she stayed curled up on the couch. The portrait hole opened again and she heard someone mutter," Loony Lovegood … Nargles blah."

Hermione sat up and looked at Oliver.

"Hermione?"

She had tears pouring down her face but she slowly walked up to him.

"Want me to get Miley and Lilly? They're real good at girl stuff?" he backed away hastily. He'd had enough of strange girls for one night.

"Oliver?" Hermione whispered, half desperately.

"If I said he wasn't here could I go up to my room and never come out?" he squeaked and was backed up against a wall.

She looked up at the ceiling as though staring at Ron and with a sigh kissed Oliver for a long time.

She finally let him go and he almost fell over in shock," Why is everyone kissing me? And why is none of them Parvati or Lavender?" he exclaimed.

Hermione was so confused. She usually had all of the answers yet … this time she would not be able to work her way through a problem based on books.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and ran to her dorm.

"Smokin Oken picked up the weirdo's on tonight's Ollie Trolley." He groaned.

But then he thought of Lilly and for some reason he smiled.

What was going on?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

**Soooooooooooooooo sorry for the extra long chapter, I had to get all of the stuff in before I moved on :P**** lol **

**Love ya all Mwah xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I really am.**

**Thanks again for all of the comments, I really do appreciate it!**

**I don't know when my next update will be, I'm completely swamped with stuff so I'm sorry and this story is in no way abandoned so please be patient**

**Love ya all! Mwah!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Can you believe what the mud-blood did to me?" Malfoy roared, pointing to his face that was still inflamed," This won't go down for a week!"

"Horrid." Pansy nodded in agreement.

Malfoy looked in the mirror with a death glare," We have to do something about Stewart and Truscott."

"Poison?"

"Not poison you complete imbecile, do you want to get locked up in Azkaban?" Malfoy spat.

Pansy gave her best apologetic face.

"We need a new plan … Get Potter at the same time and Weasley would just make the whole world fall together ... But what …"

"Quiditch?"

Malfoy was close to exploding point.

"Take her hostage?"

Malfoy almost ripped out his hair.

"Follow her around and use blackmail?"

Malfoy's face lit up," Everyone has a deep, dark secret, even Stewart … we just have to find it out."

"That's a great idea!" Pansy applauded enthusiastically.

"Shut-up." Malfoy ordered.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

"Pssst."

Miley laughed at Harry's joke.

"PSST!"

She turned around in confusion and saw Oliver beckoning for her to come over to the boy's dormitories.

"I'm about to go where no other has gone before, I'll be right back and if I don't return … let Lilly have all of my shoes." Miley stood up and Harry looked at her questionably as she stalked off to her other best friend," What's going on Oliver? Why aren't you stuffing your face with breakfast?"

Oliver scanned the room nervously;" I have a problem."

Miley took a step back," I am NOT waxing your eyebrows again … face it Oken your not model material, those headshots were a waste of money."

"Seriously Miles I do actually have a mid-life crises going on!"

Miley wrinkled her nose," If it's the 'why do I only have one chest hair' charade all over again I'm leaving." She warned and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his empty dorm.

She identified the Hannah Montanan poster on the wall and reflected sadly how much she missed her life in Malibu.

"That boy is cracked; he's applied a permanent sticking charm on the back of it." Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"Didn't you sneak on my tour bus, hang upside down in my limo and look in my dressing room Mr.' I want to shampoo and condition that beautiful blonde hair'?"

Oliver spluttered," When you put it altogether like that-"

"What's going on Oliver? I have Harry acting all weird around me, Ginny wanting a shoulder to cry on, Dean … wants to know what conditioner I use, Fred wants to marry me in Vegas, Parvati and Lavender are trying to steal my magazines, Lilly is only half there now she's going out with Ron and now I have you with a dilemma? What is up with Hogwarts?" Miley sat crossed legged on his bed and cried out.

Oliver looked at her blankly.

"Now I have that out of the way tell me your problem."

"Hermione kissed me."

"And I'm the president of the United States." Miley rolled her eyes.

Oliver grabbed both of her arms indignantly," She did! She did!"

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? _Kissed_ you? Nu uh."

"Luna Lovegood kissed me as well!"

Miley burst out laughing but when he didn't join in the general giggling stopped abruptly," Say what! Start from the beginning."

"No I think I'll start at the end." Oliver rolled his eyes.

Miley glared at him," Don't get cranky Oliver Oscar Oken." She pulled him on to the bed next to her," Now talk."

Half an hour later when Miley had finished pressing for every little detail about the date and what had occurred in the common room she lay on her back facing the ceiling. "Why would Hermione kiss you, apologize then avoid you for the next two weeks?"

Oliver racked his brains to try and remember," She looked upset when I saw her."

"Did she get an A- on her homework that day?"

"Miley." Oliver whined," I need some guy friends."

"It can't be for the fact you're so dang irresistible-"

"Steady now." He warned.

-"or because she likes every guy she see's ... what rattled her cage must have been pretty bad."

Oliver flopped on the bed looking dejected and his thought fluttered over to Lilly. Ever since she had been dating Ron they hadn't spent any time together, even in the lessons and more often than not he had found himself in Ginny's company as Miley was spending increasing amounts of time with Harry after her date had gone bad." Is Lilly happy?"

"Huh?" Miley was in her own thoughts.

"I said." Oliver gave her a nudge," Is Lilly happy?"

Miley turned over so she lay facing him and asked," Of course. Why wouldn't she be?"

Oliver shrugged," Just wondering …"

"Do you miss spending time with her?"

Why was it so awkward to admit he _had_ been missing her? She was only his best friend after all.

"Oliver?"

"Do you think I should, get Snape some Herbal Essences shampoo for Christmas?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly gave Ron a shy kiss and he stroked the back of her hair with a grin of his own, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Want to go out next weekend?"

Ron groaned," I have Quiditch."

"Can I be cheerleader?" she joked," I have experience."

"What's that?"

"You wave pom-poms and shout at football players and – I've lost you haven't I?

Ron gave a guilty shrug.

Lilly leant back on her chair," You should totally come to Malibu, I could educate you on all things normal."

"I bet you _totally_ could."

Hermione broke up there little exchange when she sat at the next table in the common room with a sniff. Ron nervously glanced at her; the past few weeks she had been giving him the cold shoulder and he had no clue what he had done wrong.

"Could you pass me a quill please Lilly?" Hermione asked stiffly as though she would rather poke her own eyeballs than say more than a sentence to her.

"Am I getting evil eyed?" she whispered to Ron.

"I'm used to it." Ron just stretched and yawned.

"Here you go Hermione." She passed a quill over, half hesitantly.

Hermione took it with a reluctant smile.

"Hermione?" Lilly began," Do you a problem with me... Or is it." She leant closer," Girl issues?"

"I assure you I'm perfectly fine, I've been saying the same for weeks."

Ron had to interrupt, "Actually you haven't spoken to me-"

Hermione almost exploded," Ronald I'm busy."

He shrank back.

"Must be a mood swing." Lilly went back to swinging on her chair legs," Where's Smiley Miley?"

"With your _best friend_." Hermione answered with emphasis on 'best friend'

"She's with herself?"

"Oliver!" she half hissed.

"What are they doing?"

"I'm not her receptionist!" she burst out savagely," If you care that much go and look for them." And with that she got up and went to sit with Ginny.

Ron looked at her blankly," Makes a change for her not to be having a go at me."

"What is that girl's problem?"

"We call it 'the Hermione syndrome'."

"Who does?"

"Well as of now I do."

Lilly giggled," You are too cute!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

Miley and Oliver had spent all day hanging in Oliver's dormitory as there wasn't much else to do for the weekend. It was either walking around the grounds, staying in the common room or risk walking around the corridors and getting attacked by Filch or Peeves.

"Lower next time." Oliver said as Miley tried to direct the sweet into his mouth using her wand as they were sprawled at opposite ends of the room.

"Be thankful you don't have frozen limbs ... Neville really seems to get the bad end of my wand doesn't he?"

"Why are Ginny and Dean together? All they do is argue?"

"You are so random today!" Miley threw the sweet at him and it hit him on the head." Deep down they have feelings for each other."

Oliver just grumbled.

"No offence but I thought being in Malibu was more exciting. Doing magic is so cool but it's not like we can wow anyone with it because everyone can do the same. Just imagine we could be at the beach or the movies or at a Hannah Montana concert …" Miley went off into her day dream.

"And Lilly wouldn't have met Ron so she'd be with us …"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMH

"Dean I'm sick of you hitting on every other girl!"

"I want you, not any other girl!!

"It's too late for that! Where through!"

Miley, Lilly, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Oliver watched this exchange of words nervously.

"Ginny!" Dean yelled," What are you talking about? You're the only one I want!"

Ginny screamed back at him," Then why do you flirt with every girl you see? Huh?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish," It means nothing."

"And so does out relationship." She bounced over to her dormitory with a well aimed flick of the hair and stormed up the stairs as Dean stared gormlessly after her.

"Little sister has a temper." Fred broke the awkward silence and Lilly laughed unsurely.

"Should someone go and see if she's ok?" Miley asked the group.

Ron gulped," Are you offering?"

She thought of the fuming red-head and the famous bat-bogey hex and shook her head pointedly," Go on Lilly it's your turn."

"No way!"

"Hermione, you and Ginny have been friends the longest; you go and make sure she's ok." Harry addressed his frowning best friend which was bad move since she wasn't in the best of moods either.

"She looks like our 9th grade volcano." Lilly whispered to Miley.

"Why should it be me? You've all known her the same amount of time I have!"

Lilly made claws with her hands and did a sly point at the bushy haired girl and Ron stifled a laugh and Miley gave her a nudge.

Hermione rounded on Ron and he shrank back," She's your sister."

"She's there's too!" he pointed at Fred and George.

The twins exchanged a look," We are just unfortunate enough to be present." They said simultaneously." Want a canary cream?"

Miley hitched a smile and started to say," Why don't we all go crawl under a rock and shrivel up as our live is controlled by a pouty princess named Ginevra Weasley."

"Don't call her that." Ron whispered as though she could hear him.

"Remember Colin Creevey?" Lilly muttered.

So instead they all just sat in silence until, unsuspectingly, Professor McGonagall climbed in through the portrait hole and straightened up like she did this all of the time.

"That was weird." Oliver said," I thought I saw speccy walk into the Gryffindor common room."

Lilly and Miley cringed and Fred and George grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Oken, now if you don't mind this is _my_ house and I need to address _my_ students."

Oliver turned pale," Yes Miss…"

"Right then can I have everyone's attention." She cleared her voice importantly," The Christmas Dance is arriving and I would like to inform you all to wear formal clothing and have reasonable dates to represent out house with the pride and respect it deserves."

Lilly and Miley squealed immediately,"DANCE!"

Oliver felt excited at the prospect of having a date but deflated when he knew Lilly would be going with Ron.

Fred and George did wandless magic and turned the back of Professor McGonagall's hair blue.

Ron looked amused at his girlfriend's reaction.

Hermione gave a stiff, tight lipped smile.

Finally, Harry looked over at Miley with a smile and knew who his date would be … hopefully.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Thanks for reading so far and I'm sorry if this story is getting complicated... So many love triangles going on, even I can't keep up lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**What more can I say except thank you everyone who**** keeps reviewing.**

**Your guys are my inspiration so thanks for sticking with me this far xxx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHM

Ginny stood, like every morning, at the foot of Miley and Lilly's bed, her patience thinner than usual since her break-up with Dean a couple of days ago.

How could these two overlay every single morning? She had thought living with Ron was bad …

It appeared Miley had fallen asleep with Lilly on her bed as they spent all last night squealing, whispering and giggling ( Lilly had been feeling guilty over the amount of time she had been spending with Ron and insisted on a girls night) and the area around them was littered with candy wrappers.

Thinking she would soon be the master of a levitating charm, Ginny whispered the incantation and both girls were suddenly suspended in mid-air.

"Oliver it was only a doughnut!" Lilly yelped, thinking she was still dreaming and with a restless wave of her arms got tangled with the Gryffindor banner hung on the wall that gave a realistic lion's roar and flashed different colors.

Miley grabbed onto the first thing she could; Lilly's head and tried to stop herself from doing a somersault, regretting the amount of junk she had eaten last night and blaming her best friend for her brilliant idea of 'see who can eat a licorice wand the fastest'

Ginny checked her nails, unconcerned," Will you two ever learn?"

"Get off my head!"

"Ow! Lilly you left toffee on the bed and it's stuck to my foot!"

"Guys?" Ginny interrupted and when they carried on their routinely morning squabble said even louder," Guys!"

They appeared to notice the red-head for the first time.

"Dang it Ginny!" Miley grumbled and rubbed her eyes," I was having such a good dream."

"Was it about Harry?" Lilly teased with a kissy face.

Miley blushed," What if I said it was about Ron?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes and swatted at her,"Hey!"

"Don't worry." Miley giggled and tried to float away," He's all yours. Besides red-heads aren't my type."

"You two are impossible." Ginny complained and let them fall to the bed in an untidy heap making an even bigger mess. Hermione would start to come in on a patrol every morning to make sure there was minimal mess to clear up for the house elves if she ever got wind of the amount of destruction they left over the two beds and the area around it.

"Great." Miley whined in-between a yawn," I have toffee now stuck to-"

"Miley!" Lilly suddenly gasped in instant realization as Ginny drew a moustache and beard on a picture of Dean she kept on her bedside table.

Miley swiveled around to face her, alarmed," Do I have more toffee on me? This is the last time we eat snacks after dark, I mean, the last time I was picking out popcorn bits from my hair for two days!"

Lilly only grasped her arm at the inability to form words.

"Did you have the dream where Oliver was trying to eat you again?" Miley asked sympathetically and winced when she looked in the mirror, "We have a lot of work to do my friend." And patted her wild hair but without a shower it was untamable," Oliver was right, I do look like the bride of Frankenstein in- Lilly what?" for her best friend was still pulling at her sleeve.

"S-Shopping." She finally answered.

Ginny checked her watch," Only 5 minutes, not bad."

Miley's eyes widened," Do you mean-"

"Yes!" Lilly squealed.

"Today is-"

"Yes!"

Both girls screamed.

"Lets go wake up the AA (Amber and Ashley) clones," Miley jumped up excitedly, got head rush, made her way half way through the door, jogged back in to be greeted by Lilly's raised eyebrow and instead walked over to the bathroom," I think people will ambush me and accuse me of being a Lord Thingy supporter if I walk around the castle looking like this."

"You got that right." Lilly nodded in agreement and then gave an apologetic smile when Miley looked at her with a frown," I mean everyone looks like crap in the morning, yet you seem to glow …"

"Nice attempt to save Lilly but don't you remember that we got the award for _worst morning zombie_ on that internet poll Jerk-Jackson entered us in? You were voted Cruella De Vil look-a-like!"

"Cruella De Vil?" Ginny asked.

"So the bathroom it is then …" Lilly gave a thumbs up and both girls tried to get in the bathroom first and both ended up falling through the door once Lilly accidentally vanished it with her wand. Ginny, their savoir fixed it without even looking.

"What's the big deal about today? We're only going to Hogsmeade for dresses for the Christmas dance. I love shopping as much as the next girl but you two seemed … overly excited. It's not like we all have drop dead gorgeous dates to impress." Ginny called to them with a violent thud in her chest as she thought of Dean. Breaking up with him had been the right thing to do. Ron was ready to rip his head off any day now anyway for being so vulgar with her… At least this way she had prevented a murder.

Lilly spluttered (she must be brushing her teeth) and Miley knocked over something so it smashed on the floor,"Dang it." She cursed,"What's that spell again?"

"_Reparo_." Ginny offered. These two made her seem the smartest witch in the world.

"How can you say that Ginny? We hardly ever get out of the castle and to go shopping of all things is like a wish come true." Lilly was saying,"Miley pass me that face mask; my pores need to feel all tingly."

"Yeah, Ginny shopping is a huge deal and so is this dance. Finally a chance to get dressed up and have fun for one night. It'll be like Malibu again! Except with pixies and snow and weird looking dress robes …" Miley turned on the tap for the bath.

Ginny gave a little smile.

"Cheer up Gin; you'll have a hot date before the dance." Lilly promised," I hear Neville is flying solo-"

Miley laughed out loud and Ginny was tempted to storm in that bathroom and prove how strong her bat-bogey-hex could be.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Harry?" Ron asked awkwardly as they sat in the common room, Ron catching up on homework and Harry rereading his Quiditch annual for the 100th time. He looked up however when Ron called him with red ears.

"The dance isn't long away now …"

Harry's heart gave a violent thud. He had been working up the courage to ask Miley but there hadn't been a right moment as they had always been surrounded by people, mainly Fred and George who had claimed Miley as their flirting buddy.

"I was wondering ..." Ron was muttering to his paper," Could I borrow some money for some proper dress robes? I mean it's the first time I've had a girlfriend and I don't want Lilly to-"

Harry clapped him on the shoulder," As if you needed to ask."

Ron looked relieved," Thanks mate."

"How are things between you and Lilly?"

Ron gave a grin," You have no idea," but then his smile slid from his face like Oliver's robes after he had unsuccessfully vanished them in transfiguration last week," Hermione still won't talk to me."

Harry shrugged," Maybe she just needs space."

"Maybe … Anyway Potter what about you and Miley? Have you made a move yet? You have been fancying her since the first day here and only last night I heard you mention her name in your sleep so why haven't you snogged her yet?"

Harry's cheeks turned a little pink," I'm waiting for the right moment to ask her."

"No such thing mate. If you don't ask her to the dance some other guy will. I see her reject a ton of blokes every time we walk down the corridor."

"What if she turns _me_ down?"

"You're famous." Ron shrugged as though it answered everything.

That was when Miley, Lilly, Ginny tailed by Parvati, Lavender and to his surprise Hermione entered the common room, dressed to kill and with the aura of girls on a mission.

Miley looked stunningly beautiful as always.

"Make way boys." Ginny told the almost deserted common room," We are on a mission."

"What's that?" Ron snorted," A house elf revolution?"

"Shopping duh." Lilly flicked her hair.

"Shopping for the dance." Miley added and winked at Harry when she saw him staring at her. That was probably what spurred him to stand up, walk over to her, gulp and ask nervously," M-Miley … do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Miley broke out into a smile at his nervousness," Sure."

"Really?" Relief was washing through him and he felt lightheaded.

"Awwwwwwww." Parvati and Lavender cooed.

"Yeah." Miley nodded for confirmation. Butterflies erupted in her stomach after finally being asked by the only boy she would want to go with.

"Well done mate." Ron clapped and he went over to Lilly to say good morning, watched fervently by Hermione.

"Break it up people." Ginny commanded," We have dresses to buy."

Parvati and Lavender literally ran to portrait hole, Lilly shoved Ron away after giving him a quick kiss and he pouted as she ran after them. She hurried back to grab Miley as she was still stood staring at Harry with a goofy grin and Hermione rolled her eyes and walked on after them.

"Well done on finally asking Miley." Ginny congratulated Harry with a squeeze on his arm," She's 100 perfect for you."

Harry grinned," You think so?"

"I know so."

Ginny was about to wander after her group, as she could hear them shrieking all the way down the corridor when she saw Oliver lope down for the boys dormitories. She had a sudden thought but dismissed it quickly.

Oliver …? Really …? No ….?

"Shouldn't you be going?" Ron gave her a nudge," You're cutting into guy time."

"If its guy time what are you doing here?" she retaliated and stalked off out of the common room as Oliver smiled at her.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"That looks like a descendant of a wrackspurt." Luna said as looked at something invisible in the air and held out her hand.

"Lilly what do you think of this?" Miley asked and she came out of the changing room in a lilac colored dress.

"Fantastic!" Parvati and Lavender said simultaneously and they turned to each other and high fived.

Lilly frowned," Try on the pink one."

Miley handed her a cream colored dress," You try this one on."

"Haven't I already tried that one on? Didn't it make my calves look fat?"

"No." Miley pulled another dress from the rack and threw it at her," That was this one."

"Oooooo give me that!" Parvati leapt forward and grabbed it," Come to mama."

Lavender slurped on her Honydukes smoothie,"They just said it makes your calves look fat."

"Yeah but nothing makes me look fat since I've been on that new diet." Parvati held the dress in front of her.

"Oh yeah." Lavender nodded," Witch Weekly is a miracle."

Miley and Lilly exchanged a glance.

"Look at that hot wizard Lav, let's go over there." Parvati patted her hair, squirted some breath freshener in her mouth and pulled her best friend after her to flirt with the shop assistant.

"Remind me again why we came shopping with them?" Lilly asked as she searched for a better looking dress as Miley observed herself in the one she had on.

"I have no idea."

"Why did Hermione come? She's been sat with Ginny with a sour face all day?" Lilly lowered her voice and looked over at the opposite end of the store where Ginny was doing her best to persuade Hermione into a shorter cut dress," And why …" Lilly lower her voice even more," Do we have Luna Lovegood looking for wrackspurts outside?"

Miley looked at the blonde haired girl with a shrug," She says she's already got a dress … maybe she wanted the company."

Lilly rolled her eyes," Because she's just so social."

"Do you think the dance will be … good?" Miley asked a little insecurely as she thought of it. It was going to be a lot different from a High School ball that was for sure.

"You're going with Harry Potter." Lilly smiled at her," You're guaranteed to have a great time."

Miley felt a little more relaxed," What about Oliver, who is he taking?"

Lilly looked down a little sadly," I haven't spoken to him for a while…"

Miley out an arm around her shoulder," Then go talk to him. You two have been best friends since kindergarten."

"Do you think I should?" Lilly bit her lip. "I mean nothing has changed between us, we just haven't had the time to hang out lately."

Miley nodded supportively," Smoking Oken will save you a dance I hope you realize. I've already had advanced bookings from Fred."

Lilly giggled," We'll make Hogwarts have the best dance ever. Hey, wait a second you better save a dance for me too!"

"Duh!" Miley gave her a hug and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

Lilly picked up another dress, said 'BRB' and went into the changing room.

Luna came over to Miley as she stood there waiting.

"What's up Luna?"

"I've located a crumple horned snorkack." She said proudly.

"Err … well done."

"Daddy will want to put it in the next edition of the quibbler."

Miley gave a polite smile and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Harry really likes you." Luna stated," Maybe even love. I can tell."

Miley looked at her in shock," How can you tell?"

"The same way I can tell that Ron loves Lilly and Hermione is jealous."

"Say what!" Miley gasped," Hermione is _jealous_?"

"She's liked Ron for a long time and at one point he liked her but then Lilly came and he now loves her. I like Ron but I wouldn't do anything to hurt Lilly."

Miley rubbed her head," You like Ron as well?"

"Sometimes. I think I am going off him."

"You kissed Oliver though?"

"It was to take his mind off of Lilly." She answered simply.

Miley was confused yet she knew that Luna was accurate in what she was saying, she just never had noticed these things before "What do you think is going to happen?"

Luna tried to grab another invisible mythical creature from the air," Everyone will end up happy."

Miley felt a shiver run down her spine. How did she know these things?

"Ginny likes someone else but she doesn't want to admit it just yet."

"Who?" Miley asked on reflex.

"Maybe by the dance you will see."

"Luna?"

"Yes Destiny?"

"How did you know my real name?" Miley was open-mouthed.

"Is that your question?"

"No I mean I just wanted to ask you who you are going with to the dance."

Luna breathed serenely," Dean Thomas."

Miley glanced at Ginny who was having an argument with Hermione over another dress," Ginny's ex?"

"He asked me to get over Ginevra ... or make her jealous."

"Hey Miley what do you think?" Lilly gave out from the dressing room and did a twirl.

Miley squealed,"Lily that's the dress! It's perfect!"

"It's been nice talking to you Destiny." Luna smiled and skipped over to Ginny.

"Did she just call you by your real name?" Lilly looked puzzled," Did you just talk to her."

"She knows things Lilly." Miley looked at her strangely.

"Oh please, next you'll be saying 'she sees dead people'"

Miley just shrugged," Anything is possible."

"I can't wait to see Ron's face when I come down the steps in this dress." Lilly beamed down at it.

"I know it's perfect!" Miley felt the material.

"I thought nobodies perfect." Lilly teased and did the shoulder shake that Hannah did when singing 'everybody makes mistakes/ everyone has those days.

"You're Miley Stewart?" someone suddenly said in a tone that clearly said that this person wasn't happy to see her.

"Yeah I am and who are you?" Miley turned to face the newcomer.

"Cho Chang." The girl said hotly," Harry's ex girlfriend."

"Byotch alert." Lilly whispered.

"So you are the girl he's taking to the dance." She glared.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Cho Chang flicked her hair," Harry still has feelings for me."

"Bunny boiler." Lilly whispered.

"That's funny I was under the impression he didn't like you since he asked me to the dance." Miley said in her blonde voice.

Cho was staring daggers," Don't be fooled Stewart, he's always liked me. You'll find that out in the end." And with that she waltzed away.

"What the heck." Lilly watched her go with a frown.

"That girl has issues." Miley nodded.

"Guess what!" Parvati shrieked as she came running girlishly towards them," I have that hot guy's number!"

"I thought you were going with Seamus to the dance." Lilly asked.

Parvati looked at her confused,"Yeah, so?"

Lilly turned to Miley,"Did you know that Roger Davies is going with Cho by the way? I heard it from Hannah in herbology."

Miley looked relieved," At least he ain't harassing me any more."

Lavender joined them all," Roger Davies … he's so dreamy…"

Miley burst the illusion that he was some kind of God," He kisses like a wet plunger."

Parvati and Lavender nearly choked on the gum they were chewing," you kissed him??"

Miley gave a reminiscent frown," He kissed me and it will never EVER happen again."

"How did we not know this piece of gossip?" Lavender spluttered.

"I have no idea." Parvati replied indignantly," we know everything that happens in this school."

"Obviously not everything." Lilly smiled unhelpfully.

Ginny then came stalking over to them in a bad mood," we need to get out of here before I strangle Hermione."

Miley thought of the person Ginny could possibly have a crush on but no one came to mind.

"I think we have finished." Lilly nodded.

So they all left not noticing a pug-faced girl watching them with beady little eyes.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHHMHMHMMH

That night Lilly, Miley and Oliver were sat in the library in a dark corner at the back, chatting like they used to back in Malibu when an owl hit the window.

"Ouch." Oliver commented as Miley leant out and grabbed it.

Oliver recoiled," What if it has fleas?"

"Then you should consider it family." Lilly grinned.

Miley tugged the letter away from the owl and it flew away so she read it with an open mouth.

_Dear Miss Stewart,_

_I am kindly requesting your services as 'Hannah Montana' to sing at the Christmas dance. I have been in contact with your manager and Mr. Stewart says he can make it up to Hogwarts on Christmas day so you can perform. Your secret is safe with me._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Miley gapped in shock and passed the letter to Lilly and Oliver.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Wow I didn't realize how long of a chapter that really was lol :P**

**Please review and I'll get back to writing the next chapter soon xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far, thanks ZILLIONS to the reviews!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Guess what?" Hermione exclaimed, shocking everyone by running down through the Great Hall like Oliver did when he found out they were serving a three tier chocolate fudge cake that time, the following morning at breakfast.

"You've been confunded?" Lilly asked as Hermione squeezed on the bench between her and Miley in obvious excitement, forgetting to give the blonde her usual daggers.

"Hannah Montana is performing at the dance!"

Miley choked on her pumpkin juice.

Ron stuck a sausage sideways in his mouth," Isn't she that hot muggle singer?" but then quailed beneath the look Lilly gave him and corrected," Regular muggle singer?"

Miley managed to catch her breath after spluttering the juice all over Oliver,"Ya'll have heard of her?"

"Who hasn't?" Harry looked at her as though she were crazy," Wizards/ witches and muggles alike are huge fans… Dudley has a huge poster stuck up of her on his bedroom wall… Hermione is a diehard fan as well. Is she _really_ performing?"

"Yes!"

"Is she better than the weird sisters?" Ginny asked, overhearing their conversation.

Oliver dropped his bacon sandwiches," Anyone can be better than a band named the 'weird sisters'"

Ginny glared at him.

"Can you believe it? Hannah Montana at Hogwarts?" Hermione said breathlessly," She's like the best singer ever!"

Miley whispered to Lilly," Isn't she a little OOC?"

"A little?" Lilly raised an eyebrow," She didn't give me and Ron daggers when she sat down. That is serious."

"Are you guy's fans?" Harry addressed Miley, (who froze) Lilly, (who was on the verge of laughing) and Oliver (who had egg yolk dripping from his chin.)

"I would get cursed if I said no." Oliver said.

"He was obsessed." Lilly explained to his embarrassment,"Oh and I love Hannah Montana!"

Oliver's stomach swooped when he turned to look at her.

Harry smiled," what about you Miley?"

"Her and Hannah are more alike than you think." Lilly smirked and Miley gave her a meaningful kick under the table.

Miley smiled at him;" You could say I'm a fan."

"Otherwise Hermione would kill you." Ron added on, "Wait a moment, isn't she a muggle?"

Lilly nodded and rolled her eyes," That has been confirmed."

"I mean she won't know anything about Hogwarts or magic."

Hermione, forgetting she wasn't speaking to him, gave him a know-it-all frown and concluded," Dumbledore will probably use a memory charm on her after she has performed."

"M-Memory charm?" Miley squeaked.

"Is that where you forget stuff?" asked Oliver dumbly.

Ginny rounded on him," No it helps you remember."

"Really?"

Ginny slapped him frustratingly, her stomach in a new knot as she came in close contact with him.

"Chillax Miley." Lilly reassured her under her breath," Dumbledore knows your situation."

"I knew that." Miley went back to spreading jam on her toast.

As everyone went back to their morning routine, Harry leaned over to her and quietly said," I'm really looking forward to the dance."

Miley grinned as Dean went over to talk to Ginny with Luna trailing behind him but she just ignored him and carried on speaking to Oliver.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

"I can' believe the dance is in a couple of hours!" Lilly shrieked and Ginny put her hands over her ears," HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

"She's like this every festive holiday." Miley explained to Ginny who was looking at the bubbly blonde as though fearing for her sanity.

"Come on get into the partaii mood because tonight is gonna rock!" Lilly pulled Miley to one side," How are you gonna make the Hannah thing work?"

"When I have to get on stage I'll say I need the bathroom or say that I've forgot something in my dorm and then as soon as Hannah is finished change back into Miley and get back to Harry."

Lilly nodded enthusiastically," It's like old times isn't it?"

Miley smiled," Just like old times. I just hope everything goes OK."

Lilly squeezed her arm," Are you excited about seeing your dad and Jackson?"

"Daddy, yes, weasel-features, no."

Lilly rolled her eyes," Let's get ready to PARTY!"

HMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHM

Miley, Lilly and Ginny walked down the dormitory stairs together, hair flowing and dresses sparkling after spending hours on make-up, fashion and accessories alike. Ginny had got so frustrated she threw a stiletto heel at an excitable Lilly who toppled over the bed backwards to avoid it and sprang up the other end like cat woman.

Harry's mouth dropped and his insides turned to goo,"You look beautiful." He told her as Miley reached him. How did he get the most gorgeous girl in school to be his date? She could have had anyone yet she chose messy haired, scar headed, bespectacled Harry Potter.

"You look pretty nice yourself." She smiled and admired his tuxedo.

"Seriously Miley you look amazing." He told her sincerely as Fred and George wolf whistled her as they walked out of the portrait hole in matching pink robes.

"They're gonna turn a few heads." Miley commented as Fred gave her a last wink.

Harry smiled," That's their plan … never mind them you are going to have boy's drooling over you."

She laughed." I'm _your_ date."

"How did that happen." He pretended to ponder.

"You asked me!" she gave him a playful nudge," Can we go before Parvati and Lavender come down? Me and Lilly have been blinded by camera flashes when we walked into their dorm to borrow that really good hair gel earlier."

Harry barely registered what she was saying as he stood staring at her," Sure, whatever you want."

Miley linked arms and together they exited as Ron was finally managing to pull his chin from the floor and stop staring googly eyed at Lilly.

"My face is up here." She pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Let's get out of here." Lilly dragged him out after Harry and Miley.

Oliver suddenly came down from the boys dormitories and headed straight for Ginny," Thanks for agreeing to be my date. I would have looked a right loser if I walked into the dance by myself. You look nice." He added awkwardly.

Ginny's heart sank," I was a last option?"

"No!" Oliver said desperately," I think you're really nice and pretty and- Can we just go down now?"

Ginny felt a lot more cheerful she grabbed his hand and they too left for the dance.

Hermione was the last to leave. She'd accepted an invitation to the dance half heartedly by Terry Boot, even though her mind had been on Ron.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHH

The Great Hall was decorated pretty much the same as the Yule ball but people were a lot better dressed. Lilly said it was her 'influence' that people had strayed from dress robes to have more fancy outfits and Ron agreed just so he could keep on staring at her.

"Are you excited for Hannah Montana?" Harry asked Miley as they sat at a table with the rest of the usual Gryffindor gang.

Miley gave a nervous smile," I'm hoping she does good."

"How can she not? She's like 'the best singer ever' to quote Hermione."

Miley wiped her brow," That's a lot of pressure."

Harry looked at her seriously," There's something I have to ask you."

His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating, his legs were like jelly and his head was throbbing yet he was still going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He had never felt like this for anyone else before, much less Cho, and he wanted nothing more than to tell Miley she was the most special person in his life and the day that she came to Hogwarts was the day he could produce the world's strongest patronus.

However, the music started and Lilly gave a squeal and was the first one to stand up." PARTY!"

Ron almost toppled off his chair in shock at the sudden outburst," Lilly calm down!"

"Wanna dance? Wait, I thought it was the boy who asked the girl?" Lilly slapped her head.

Ron blushed at the thought of him free style dancing.

"I'll come back for you later, come on Miley let's show Hogwarts how Americans can dance." Lilly dragged Miley away from Harry so she mouthed sorry at him and she grabbed Oliver on the way as well so the Malibu Trio hit the dance floor.

"What is it with girls and dancing?" Ron grumbled," How can I be expected to compete with them? I have two left feet."

"Yeah you do." Ginny nodded along and took a sip of her sparkling water.

"Maybe it'll come naturally." Harry said, hoping it was the case for him as when the first slow dance would play he was determined to get to Miley before only other boy did. Some idiots were already drooling over her as she and Lilly fell about laughing at Oliver who was trying to do the moonwalk. Roger Davies was one of them ogling her.

"Earth to Harry?" Ginny waved a hand in front of his face," Wow you must really like her. All you've done so far is stare at her."

Harry blushed," I do like her … a lot!"

"Ask her out mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder supportively.

"I could have predicted you two would get together. The Malibu beauty and Hogwarts hottie. Destined!"

"Thanks Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, what about you and Dean? Is it definitely over?" Ron interrogated his little sister suddenly.

She looked over to where him and Luna were stood and was surprised to find she wasn't jealous or annoyed … she wasn't anything towards him. She looked over at Oliver who was doing the funky chicken and at Miley and Lilly trying to stop him," I think I like someone else."

Ron groaned.

Ginny spotted Cho Chang,"Is that Cho Chang giving you a suggestive look?" she nudged Harry.

He only reluctantly stopped watching Miley dance," Who cares."

"Once upon a time you did." She shrugged. and sighed," This dance is really good but … I don't know it feels weird."

"Maybe because our dates have left us alone." Ron pointed out with is arms folded.

"Cheer up Gin, Hannah Montana is performing soon." Harry tried to get her to lighten up." Dumbledore must have pulled a few strings to get her up here."

"She's hot." Ron smiled," I hope Lilly didn't hear me say that."

"She talks about Orlando Bloom more than you talk about Hannah Montana. You have NOT heard Miley and her girl talk!"

Ron spluttered indignantly," Orlando Bloom? Who the bloody hells he?"

Luna wandered over to them," Good evening Ronald."

"Bloody Orlando Bloom …" he was cursing.

"Hey Luna." Harry said politely.

"You love Miley." She stated randomly,"Cho wants you back but you love Miley and tonight you want to ask her to be your girlfriend."

Ginny giggled.

"Ginevra you like Oliver Oken and you were upset when you thought he asked you on a pity date but cheered up considerably when he called you pretty."

"Oken?" Ron scoffed.

"Ronald you are jealous that Lilly likes Orlando Bloom more than you."

"Ha!" Ginny pointed at him.

"I'm getting back to Dean." And with that Luna sort of floated away.

"I'm not jealous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do I _love_ Miley?" Harry asked himself.

"How the hell did Luna know about Oliver?" Ginny cried with her head in her hands.

They all sat back in puzzlement.

Meanwhile Miley, Lilly and Oliver were still dancing.

"This is probably better than the spring fling!" Lilly grabbed Miley's hands and they did a twirl," High schools don't have floating candles and singing Christmas trees."

"Or a never ending chocolate fountain." Oliver added with a lick of his lips.

"Keep Lilly away from that!" Miley exclaimed and laughed when Lilly looked at her indignantly.

Oliver looked at Lilly and his stomach did a weird swoopy thing again.

"Aren't you here with Ginny?" Lilly asked him.

"Err yes." He looked over at the red-head.

Miley grinned," How sweet. You two look far cuter than her and Dean."

"Him and Luna work surprisingly well." Lilly pointed over at the couple who had created a wide space around them as they danced.

"Maybe Dean and Ginny might get back together." Oliver shrugged.

Lilly and Miley looked back at him puzzled," don't you like her like her?"

Oliver glanced at his date again," I'm not quite sure."

Miley and Lilly stated simultaneously,"Boys!"

"Why is that the answer to everything I say or do?" Oliver pondered.

"We love you really Oliver." Lilly grinned and grabbed his hands so she could do another twirl to the fast beating music.

"Hannah time soon." Miley gulped.

"You'll be great." Lilly promised," Hermione will start a mosh pit."

Miley giggled," There's an image I could live without."

"She's here with Terry Boot. You know that Ravenclaw?"

Miley paused. Did Lilly know that Hermione was jealous of her and Ron?

"Harry is still staring at you!" Lilly gasped," He must be totally in love with you!"

"He's going to ask her to be his girlfriend." Oliver surprisingly said and grabbed Miley and Lilly's hands to give them a twirl.

"How the heck do you know Oken?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Miley looked over at Harry. He was really cute and sweet and funny. He would make the ideal boyfriend.

"Double dates!" Lilly squealed.

Oliver grinned at Miley,"Such fun."

"You and Ginny can join us." She raised an eyebrow and he shut-up.

Oliver observed his two best friends," You both look nice tonight."

"Awwww." Lilly said.

"He's finally growing up." Miley wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye, "Thanks Oliver you look great too."

"Smoking Oken!" Lilly added with a wink.

"Don't you forget it!"

Miley gasped," Look at the time! I have to get backstage and change, Tell Harry I've gone to the bathroom ok? And if Hermione _does_ start a mosh pit body bind her!" and with that Miley slid her way to the stage and quickly disappeared behind it and Oliver was left with Lilly.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she saw him over some equipment. She ran up to him and gave him a massive bear hug." I've missed you so much!"

"look at you darling' you look beautiful. My little girl is growing up." He picked her up and spun her around," I've missed you too honey, how has it been here?"

She tried to sum up all of her experiences," Different."

Robbie Ray laughed," I bet it is different."

She felt so excited at the prospect of seeing her family." Where's Jackson?"

"Right here." He appeared from behind the curtain and she too gave a squeal and gave him a hug.

"Whoa Miley what spell are you under?" he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Shut up weasel face." She slapped him playfully;" I've missed you both!"

Robbie Ray grinned,"I have a surprise for you but you have to go get changed and ready to sing before I can show it to you."

"It better not be uncle Earl." She warned and grabbed a familiar Hannah outfit and the wig and went to her dressing room that had been conjured up by Professor McGonagall.

She was so happy that her dad and even brother were here at Hogwarts. She was just hoping the concert would go ok and no one would notice her absence so much that they got suspicious. Lilly would cover for her.

What was this surprise her dad had brought? She'd already got her Christmas present (the better gift was getting to sing as Hannah and be with all the people she loved at Christmas) and the more she thought of what it could be the more she got confused.

She finally grabbed the microphone, adjusted her sparkly belt, and walked to where her dad and brother had just set up the stage.

"What's the surprise?"

"Hey beautiful." A voice from behind said to her in a familiar voice.

She turned around in shock,"Jake Ryan?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun lol :P**

**Please review xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I cannot believe how many reviews I have still been getting... No pressure right:P**

**Thanks sooooooooooooo much to everyone! I would give ya'll a mention but I think it would actually take me all day … literally all day.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter x**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"J- Jake?" she stuttered not believing he was here.

"That's my name." he winked and strode towards her." Your looking great Miley." He admired her with a smile … it wasn't a cocky or arrogant smile; it was a smile that you gave someone when you were happy to see them.

Miley looked confused at her dad and brother,"But … but …but."

"We'll leave you two alone OK?" Jackson said," I spotted a really hot girl out there in a golden dress …" and with that he left backstage to enter the realm of Hogwarts … half the entire female population will have heard his name before the night was over and most of them will have dumped their drinks on his head for unwanted harassment.

"Keep your hands where we can all see em' partner." Robbie Ray clapped Jake on the shoulder, smiled at his perplexed daughter and went to talk to some of the staff.

Miley folded her arms," how can you be here? At Hogwarts?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets Miley … or should I say Hannah. I really wanted to take a break from Malibu to come visit a friend. We are friends aren't we? I know we broke up for a reason and I totally understand why you did it but I _have_ really missed you. Having you out of my life altogether has made me feel surprisingly lonely and even if you can't be my girlfriend I want us to still be friends." He told her, a little upset.

Miley had made the right decision by breaking up with him, she had no doubts but even so she smiled at him, feeling sorry for him as he seemed genuinely upset at their lack of contact " Sure we can be friends."

He looked relieved," Good, otherwise I missed out on the biggest movie premiere of the year to travel to England by a very questionable method of _portkey_ only to get rejected and sent back to California again."

Miley laughed.

Jake laughed along with her," I'm like a disease aren't I? You think I've gone away yet I keep finding away back."

Miley ran a hand through her blonde hair agitatedly" I have to perform now Jake."

""Hey, I'm your biggest fan." He grinned and held out his arms as though empathizing how much he liked the pop princess.

Miley wanted to clarify one thing to put her mind at rest "Just friends?"

Jake looked a little disappointed as he nodded and raised a glass at her in merriment," Show Hogwarts how to rock."

Miley nervously went on stage. The response from the crowd was completely unexpected. There were screams and banners waved and Hermione was yelling with the best of them. Miley tried to spot Lilly and communicate without words that her ex boyfriend had turned up, however, her best friend was too busy with Ron, Oliver was looking uncomfortable next to Ginny, Harry appeared to be scanning the room looking for her and Luna was looking up at the stage knowingly.

"Hey Hogwarts are you ready to rock!?" she screamed to the crowd and held out her microphone for the response. She couldn't help but grin, at last something familiar.

"I love you Hannah!" Hermione screamed.

Lilly snapped back to the present and gave Miley a thumbs up as the music started to play and Hannah started her first dance step. Roger Davies was positively drooling.

Lilly grinned as Hannah did her thing, it was obvious her best friend had missed doing concerts and being with the fans, so seeing her have as much fun as she was up on stage made her swell with happiness too. Her eye caught something move backstage and she squinted through the flashing lights and falling streamers only to have her mouth open in shock.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her, noticing the look she usually reserved for Oliver when he managed to do a spell correctly.

"That's Jake Ryan!"

"Who?"

"Miley's ex boyfriend!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Ron! Miley is here with Harry. If Jake is here too he could complicate things!" Lilly gasped, unaware that Miley and Jake had sorted things out.

"So that is the famous zombie slayer?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think he is as nice as Orlando Bloom?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ron gave a grumpy shrug," Nothing …"

"Does Miley know he's here?"

"Ask her." Ron grumbled.

Lilly bit her lip. She waved at Hannah, trying to get her attention but she thought Lilly was getting into the song and sent a smile in her direction." what the heck Hannah." She groaned.

Ron looked at her weirdly,"Do you know Hannah Montana or something?"

"No!" Lilly answered on reflex." Just a big fan …"

"Lilly who is Orlando Bloom?"

"Ron what are you talking about? Excuse me I have a relationship to save." She ran over to Oliver and he looked at her relieved as she dragged him away from Ginny.

"Oliver we have a problem."

"I know and you just saved me from her." Oliver thanked her with a sigh.

"What, Ginny?"

"No the queen of England."

"This is no time for sarcastic comments Oken, we have a problem. Jake Ryan is backstage."

Oliver looked over her shoulder,"Oh great shall we go say hello?"

Lilly slapped him," You idiot!"

"OW." He whined." What is he doing here?"

"Jackson!" Lilly exclaimed as she saw him hitting on Lavender.

"Lilly!" Jackson waved at her and Lavender looked jealous. "What's going on Truscott?"

"What's Jake doing here?"

He just shrugged," he wanted to see Miley."

"Just like that? He just wanted to see her?" Lilly thought this whole situation was dodgy.

"Lilly have you seen Miley?" Harry came wandering over looking lost.

"She needed the bathroom." She lied," she should be back soon."

"Oh right …" he trailed off," I need to ask her something."

Jackson turned away from Lavender again," so you're Harry Potter?"

"Err yeah."

Lilly steered Harry away. If Harry found out that was Miley's brother it would turn into awkward questions.

"I can't believe she is missing Hannah performing." Harry shook his head in disbelief,"She looked like a big fan."

Lilly frowned at the complexity of the whole dance. How many people had drama?" Why don't you just wait near the punch bowl while Miley comes back? You know just stay away from backstage or any guys with blonde looking hair."

"What's going on Lilly?"

"What _isn't _going on?" She hurried away to Ron again who was looking even more disgruntled and dejected,

"Remembered me have you?"

"Ron I … have some things to do …"

"Does it involve Orlando?"

What was going on with him and Orlando Bloom?

"No it doesn't, it involves Miley and I'm going to find her ok so just ... stay here until I get back." She patted him on the arm but he grabbed her and planted one on her. It emerged into a passionate kiss and she drew back, breathless and confused," What was that for?"

"For being the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Now Lilly was really tempted to stay but she knew she had other things to deal with," I'll be right back." She promised, glassy eyed.

"Lilly have you seen Oliver?" Ginny came up to her, looking upset," I think he's trying to avoid me. Do you think he asked me on a pity date?"

Lilly saw Oliver sneak away to a place where Ginny couldn't see him and hesitated before answering her," I think he had too much shrimp …"

Ginny cringed.

Lilly went to walk away put Ginny grabbed her arm," can we talk? It's about Oliver?"

"I'm sorry Ginny I really can't right now-"Hannah leapt backstage for a quick break and Lilly saw her chance.

Ginny put a hand on her hip," Where are you going?"

"To a bad, bad place." Lilly muttered and got away from her before world war three could erupt.

She spotted Robbie Ray talking to Professor McGonagall, took a quick look around so no one noticed her and clambered backstage to where Hannah was talking with Jake.

"Miley?" she gasped.

"Lilly?"

"What's up my favorite fan?" Jake winked.

"Guess who's here." Miley pointed at him lamely.

Lilly dragged her away from the zombie slayer," explain."

Miley just shrugged," he came with my dad and Jackson because he wanted to tell me he wanted us to be friends."

Lilly gave a sigh of relief," I was panicking _for _you for a few moments there." She leaned against a wall, exhausted from all her running around.

Miley looked at her amused.

"Don't forget about Harry." Lilly warned.

Miley cursed.

"I take it you forgot about him?"

Miley slapped her head guiltily," He wants to ask me something and I'm not even there to hear it!"

"Do the songs, change and go back to him." Lilly explained the obvious with a wave of her hand.

"What about Jake?"

"He's your ex boyfriend Miley, concentrate on the future not the past."

"I can't just leave him to go dance. He came all this way to see me …"

Lilly looked worried," Do you still like him?"

"No!" Miley exclaimed," I promise you I don't, I really like Harry but I still can't just abandon someone who has traveled all this way, on Christmas, just to spend some time with me."

"Hannah to the stage." Robbie Ray called.

"What should I do Lilly?" Miley panicked.

"Go back to Harry after you've performed." Lilly assured her," You need to worry about him, not Jake."

Miley bit her lip, not fully convinced but Lilly just pushed her back to the stage so she was greeted by more screams and yells and Hermione was the loudest of them all.

"We a_re_ just friends." Jake told her as he stood next to her.

Lilly tried to help her best friend out," Listen Jake, Miley is probably going to have a new boyfriend by the end of the night and it would really suck if she had you on the back of her mind-"

"I'll keep out of her way." Jake nodded," I got it Lilly, we were over a long time ago." He looked down at the floor and Lilly felt a little sorry for him.

Lilly remembered Ron, her boyfriend and excused herself to get back to the group.

"She's still in the bathroom!" Lilly yelled at Harry as she hurried past. "Ginny I don't know where Oliver is!" she addressed the red-head," Luna … "she paused and looked at the strange Ravenclaw.

"Miley won't have her happy ending tonight." She said mysteriously.

Lilly rolled her eyes,"Yeah and 'I see dead people'"

"Pssst." Someone whispered to her as she headed to Ron. "Pssst."

"Oliver?"

"Come over here!" he beckoned to her hurriedly.

She frowned as he pulled her into a broom cupboard," What are we doing in here?"

"Hiding." He simply said.

"From Ginny?"

"Yes. I think she might like me."

"Better her than Luna or Hermione." Lily joked (she had heard about that from Miley)

Oliver smiled,"Ha-ha."

"Why am I in here? I'm trying to play cupid out there."

Oliver looked at her with his head tilted to one side," We haven't done this for ages."

"Hide in a small, smelly broom cupboard?"

"Well that … and have Lilly, Ollie time."

Lilly smiled," Well we have both been preoccupied."

Oliver's smile faded," You with Ron."

Lilly grabbed his hand," Don't you like Ron?"

Oliver's heart thumped as she grabbed hold of his hand and he looked down at the body contact. The swoopy feeling in his stomach was back.

"Oliver?"

Lilly was his best friend... What was that knot in his stomach and why wouldn't it go away?

"Smoking Oken? Yo?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

With a burst of confidence he leaned forward and kissed her. She was so shocked she didn't pull away and actually pressed her lips against his, not knowing what she was doing. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and she had hold of both of his arms halfway between pushing him away and half gripping him to have something to hold.

"Oliver?" she gasped, guilt already washing over her as they broke apart.

He touched his lips confused,"I thought I liked you …"

"You thought you liked me?" she repeated in complete shock.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized," I thought I liked you in that way for that one moment but … I didn't feel any fireworks."

Lilly slid down the wall and groaned," What have I done?"

Oliver hastily sat with her," Please tell me I haven't ruined our friendship?" he begged.

"What was all that about Oliver ... you kissed me? We've been best friends all our lives and then you just... kiss me." She demanded answers from him but he was just blank.

"We are best friends …. I know that now, I just thought for a few days I might have had a crush on you BUT that kiss has proved I only think of you like a sister." He attempted to cheer her up, confused himself.

Lilly put her head in her hands. What about Ron?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Hannah did her last song to tremendous applause and she gave a bow and waved all the way of the sage, adrenaline pumping.

Jake came over instantly to congratulate her," You were amazing."

She smiled at him," thanks."

"I suppose your heading back to your date now?"

She thought of Harry with a wild, beating heart and smiled,"Yeah."

"Can I have a dance? Just one dance? You can be Hannah and this Harry won't get jealous or whatever."

Miley knew she should say no and do the right thing and get back to her date but he was looking so vulnerable and it _was _Christmas so she gave in and he beamed. If it would make him happy … just one dance and then she wouldn't see him until she came home for the holidays. They were just friends. She had been adamant on that from the beginning of their meeting.

The crowd parted when they saw Hannah and after a while the shock of seeing the pop star among them diminished and they went back to dancing and having a good time although Hermione was gazing at her, star struck.

Jackson was flirting with Lavender, Ron was stood on his own and looking disheveled, Ginny was walking around the room; Luna and Dean were talking near the refreshments table, her daddy was chatting with professor McGonagall and Harry... She did a double take and her stomach dropped. He was talking with Cho.

A slow dance came on and Jake looked at her awkwardly," You still wanna dance?"

She nodded and they joined together so she could still see Harry and Cho while dancing with him.

What did she think she was doing? They had broken up! Harry liked her … he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend yet he was chatting to his ex girlfriend … and she was allover him like a rash. She felt a little jealous and upset. Tonight was supposed to be the best ever. Where were Lilly and Oliver?

Suddenly Cho leaned forward and kissed Harry right on the mouth. She gasped.

If she had bothered to find out the real story that night she would have known Cho made a pass at Harry put Harry had told her he loved Miley and pushed her away.

She was so angry with him! Jake was looking at her concerned,"Miley are you ok?"

She couldn't speak. How could he do this to her? He was the only guy she had liked in a long time and he went around kissing his ex girlfriend like she meant nothing to him. The rage and disappointment she felt were bubbling up inside of her like lava, waiting for the moment to spill.

"Miley?" Jake asked again.

She pulled back from the embrace, looked at Harry, grabbed Jake Ryan by the collar and kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her towards him and begging for entrance into her mouth.

She didn't want this … what was she doing? She wanted Harry …

She felt his tongue collide with hers and he let out an involuntary moan, squeezing her tighter and running his hands down her back.

How could Harry do that to her? Cho Chang was nothing but a-

She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to block out the thought of Harry and his betrayal from her mind.

"God Miley." Jake moaned against her lips.

She was at least making one person happy.

"This was the best Christmas gift ever!"

He carried on kissing her and people were starting to look in confusion. Even Harry looked.

"Hannah!" Lilly's voice broke the atmosphere and she pulled her head back.

She just made out with Jake Ryan, as Hannah Montana in front of Hogwarts School while the boy she really wanted kissed his ex as well.

"Just friends?" Jake grinned, still holding her.

She regretted kissing him already. It was a stupid spur of the moment revenge tactic that hadn't helped at all," That shouldn't have happened." She mumbled.

Jake's smile fell," You really don't like me?"

Miley's throat felt dry," We're just friends Jake... I'm sorry I kissed you, it was a mistake."

"A mistake." He echoed. He let her go," I should be getting back to Malibu."

She grabbed his arm," Friends?" she whispered.

Like he could say no," Friends." He promised and gave her a fist punch.

So Jake Ryan was gone but the problems were even bigger.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Well Jake is out of the picture … thankfully eh? Lol This is deffo not a JILEY or a LOLIVER I should add … no normal pairings ok this is HOGWARTS people!**

**Please review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! I couldn't keep on writing this without you. Most of them make me laugh and I take into account everything you all say xx**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley woke up with an enormous headache. She groaned as she sat up in her four poster bed and realized she had fallen asleep in her Hannah outfit with the wig on the floor. She had not returned as Miley to the dance last night after what had happened and only said a quick goodbye to her dad and Jackson before disappearing altogether with Lilly hot on her trail.

"Headache?" Lilly asked and clutched her own head as she sat on Miley's bed and winced.

Miley nodded but then stopped as she felt hammers to her skull," Do you have any powerful aspirin?"

Lilly handed her a smoking potion," Ginny made it."

"What does that do?" she smelt it cautiously and almost threw up.

"It's supposed to get rid of headaches duh. Drink some."

Miley frowned," You drink some first."

"What if it's really a shrinking solution and I end up like Thumbelina?"

"Then the whole school will be having a partaii." Miley laughed and winced again." Snape will be the host."

"So I take it we don't trust Ginny?" Lilly swilled the potion and put it on the red-heads bed.

"Is this what a hangover feels like?" Miley cursed, not wanting to move to make it even worse." Was there that _firewhiskey_ last night and we were stupid enough to drink it because it looked like hot chocolate? I bet it was that Roger Davies! Word got out I said he kisses like a wet plunger and-"

"Can you talk quieter please?" Lilly whispered.

Miley took a second to remember all of last night's events," What have I done …"

"Do you want a list?"

"No I want sympathy!"

"You do know that Harry wouldn't cheat on you with Cho right? She made a pass at him and he told her no because he loves you."

How guilty was it possible to feel? Miley looked at Lilly pleadingly as though hoping she would tell her that Jake Ryan had never happened.

"Jake Ryan never happened." Lilly obeyed.

Miley waved her away." Stop lying!"

"At least you kissed him as Hannah so it wasn't technically cheating ... you aren't even going out so you shouldn't feel that bad."

"Do you think so?" Miley asked hopefully," Should I pretend nothing happened?"

Lilly had a flashback of her and Oliver last night in the broom cupboard," Sometimes the whole honesty thing is a waste of time."

"Would you be referring to kissing Oliver?"

Lilly knocked over the potion with a clang.

Miley looked at it wistfully," Now we'll never know if it took away our headaches … or gave us a beak or feathers or whatever."

"How did you know-"

"I'm just magical and understand these things. I was picking up a vibe"

"Miley?!"

"Oliver told me …. I can't believe he was crushing on you for a few days, kissed you, felt nothing and is now considering asking out Ginny even though she was his worst nightmare at one point."

Lilly grabbed her arms," What do I do about Ron?"

"Bury him in a tomb."

Lilly hit her with the wig," This is serious; we could break up over this!"

Miley glared but sighed and said honestly," I think you should tell him that Oliver kissed you and it meant nothing."

Lilly thought of Ron's reaction," He's the jealous type though."

"Lilly, Ron loves you and he knows that you kissing your best friend will have meant nothing. Have a little faith in him. He won't just suddenly stop loving you even if he is a little angry."

"You smooched Jake Ryan!" she announced, trying to turn the tables.

Miley gasped," I am trying to forget that happened!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow," People will be talking about last night for the rest of Hogwarts History that's for sure. Although, my favorite part of the night was when Hermione almost climbed on stage to grab Hannah's hand... I thought she was going to start a karaoke."

"Did you see Jackson hit on Lavender? That girl is dumber than Uncle Earl and a toy water pistol."

Lilly giggled," She wants them to keep in touch."

Miley looked serious for another second," Things will be ok won't they?"

Lilly looked a little worried herself but nodded and they hugged and winced.

"Lilly? Miley?" Oliver crept in through the door and gently closed it looking slightly nervous.

"What did ya do now Oken?" Miley sighed.

He stopped short," Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?"

Lilly threw a pillow at him," Because you usually have. Only yesterday morning you blocked the toilet. Me and Miley thought we were going to have to visit moaning Myrtle!"

"Hmmmm good point."

Miley looked at one then the other with a painful frown," Have you two worked things out?"

Oliver looked at Lilly and Lilly looked at Oliver.

"Don't mind me I just sleep here." Miley rolled her eyes.

Lilly smiled at he two best friends,"Yeah, always BFF."

Oliver looked somewhat relieved,"Good because I've come to the conclusion I like Ginny."

Miley groaned," How many love triangles and crazy stalkers can one castle hold?"

Lilly did the math," Are you including pug-face and muggle hater?"

"You mean hair dyer? Have you seen those roots of his? I swear they are black!"

Oliver was confused," Are you talking about Malfoy?"

"How many muggle haters and pug-faced people do you know?" Lilly asked him and clapped a cold compress to her forehead.

Oliver shrugged," I get around."

Miley hesitated,"What happens now?"

"We go have breakfast?"

Miley and Lilly tuned green,"Do NOT mention food!"

"Do you mean about our lives? Let's go ask Luna... She knows things." Oliver looked scared.

"See!" Miley said to Lilly," Told you she was creepy."

"Well _sorry_." she grumbled and dodged out of the way as Miley tried to swipe her cold compress," Get your own Stewart."

"Stewart?"

"Oliver it's my last name!"

"Oh yeah …"

"Do you think Harry will still ask me out?" Miley bit her lip.

"He has no reason not to. He doesn't know your Hannah." Lilly shrugged. She turned to Oliver," Ginny thinks you asked her out on a pity date so you have some bridges to build."

"Girls are so…" he struggled to find the word," Difficult."

Miley and Lilly were going to disagree but realized he was right and all three sighed.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Harry paced the common room idly. He was waiting for Miley to ask her where she went last night. She had missed Hannah perform and walked out on their date. He didn't take this as encouragement to ask her out and he wondered, with horror, if he had seen Cho and took it the wrong way. He couldn't lose the only girl he had these feelings for. From now on at least some of his life wouldn't be haunted by the death of his fonder relations or friends. Miley was his future.

"Harry a letter came for you." Ron was also sat lazily in the common room and threw over Hedwig to him as she had landed on the back of the couch with a yellow envelope stuffed in her beak.

Ron, like Harry, was wondering where Lilly had got to last night. He was thinking it was something to do with Orlando Bloom.

"Who could be writing to me?" Harry asked aloud, voicing his thoughts as he detached the letter and gently opened it with his wand, for some reason feeling quite nervous about what could be written.

"Miley has a secret."

That's what the writing appeared as when he removed a collection of pictures, all faced down from the envelope and that sentence appeared in green, swirly writing, sinister and forbidding.

Ron snorted for no reason as he was lost in thoughts.

Harry, in puzzlement turned over the first picture that was on top of the pile and it was a picture of Hannah Montana performing at last night's dance, in the middle of a dance move with her blonde hair swinging and mic held out to the crowd. Why had he received a picture of the pop star?

"Do you still not know her secret?"

That was what appeared on the back of the next photograph so feeling more confused he flipped it over cautiously and it was a picture of Miley, standing in the corridor with her uniform and a collection of books in her hand, chatting animatedly to Lilly who was laughing at what she was saying. What was going on?

"Do you still not see it?"

See what? Did he still not see what? The pictures so far had been of Miley and Hannah with creepy writing on the back and he was beginning to feel like this was a prank.

The next picture burned his hand and smoke came from the back that unfurled the letters," Give this it Weasley."

"Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly,"You have a letter."

"Who from?"

"I have no idea, just read it." So he threw it at him and Ron shrugged and caught it.

Harry returned to his own pile of pictures, now feeling dread in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the back of another one.

"Now can you see the resemblance?"

He looked at the picture and his mouth fell open in shock. There was Miley …. Backstage at the dance, readjusting her blonde wig.

"Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana."

He spluttered. Miley? Hannah? That wasn't possible. Sure the picture was realistic enough but what kind of person would send these to him?

"That's not all."

More letters kept appearing.

"This one is my favorite."

The picture at the bottom of the pile flew to the top.

"As innocent as you think?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the final picture. His heart thudded painfully, he felt like all of the blood had gone from his body and he felt stiff and cold. His hand shook as he looked at the moving picture.

"What the fu-"Ron swore as he looked at his own letter with anger building up inside of him.

Harry couldn't accept it. The evidence was in his hands yet he did not want it to be the truth.

"That son of a bit-"Ron was cursing and scrunched up a picture in his left hand as the right hand clutched his wand, his ears red.

Harry looked at him blankly.

"Have you seen this?" he shoved the picture in Harry's face and as he looked at the content of it his stomach tightened.

Ron sat down with his head in is hands," I was going to tell her I love her."

Harry, who felt pale and woozy, looked at Ron's picture then back at his own.

Then Miley and Lilly came down from the dormitories to see both of the boys looking at them with pictures in their hands and disappointed expressions on their faces.

"Who died?" Lilly joked, looking at Ron's solemn face with sudden nervousness.

"Our relationship did." Ron ripped up the picture and let it scatter on the floor.

"Ron what are you-"

He looked at her. He did love her. He just couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"Harry?" Miley asked cautiously. He was staring at her in disbelief," What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He slowly held up the last picture for her to look at.

"Will you calm down? I don't even know Orlando Bloom ok?" Lilly was yelling.

"Yeah but you liked someone else!" Ron shouted back.

"No I don't!"

"Then look at the picture. Go on look at it."

She hesitantly bent down to place the scattered remains together and as soon as she could make out what it was, her mouth opened in shock and she looked over at Miley who was looking at a picture of her own with equal upset.

"I need to talk to you." Miley half whispered to Harry," Walk with me?"

No matter how much she had hurt him he could never tell her no, so he nodded and followed her out of the portrait hole, hands tightly around the envelope.

Ron was looking at Lilly critically so she looked up to meet his eyes." Well?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"So it's real?"

Wishing this wasn't the case she nodded.

"I thought you were happy with me …"

"And I am! It wasn't even meant to happen; it wasn't even me who started it!"

"But you let it happen!"

She couldn't say anything to that without lying.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Lilly paused," I wanted to tell you it meant nothing and it was a mistake but I knew I couldn't because you would react like this."

"Oliver is just a friend?"

"I promise. He was going through some things that he didn't understand and we talked and we sorted it all out and he even said that he would come and explain to you what happened if you ever found out. Trust me Ron I was as surprised as you."

Ron l looked a lot happier.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

He walked over to her, trod on the photo and wrapped her in a hug to which she returned, relieved.

"I'm not letting you go." He whispered.

"I never wanted you to."

He looked at her seriously," I love you."

Lilly, trying to adjust to the drastic change of events and the fact Ron wasn't screaming and yelling about what had happened last night,managed to splutter," I love you too."

So he kissed her.

He wouldn't be this understanding for any other girl. Lilly was unique and he was not losing her over some regretful kiss that wasn't even meant to happen because he trusted her and it would never happen again.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMH

"I bet Potter is reading those letters right down." Malfoy was saying gleefully," The last one is my personal favorite. I bet Weasley is dumping that other blonde mud-blood right now. We both got what we wanted!"

Hermione smiled," I just hope it works."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Well I have no idea what I was writing in this chapter so excuse the lack of unprepared ideas.**

**Hmmm I'm not sure where to take it from here, I'm thinking of trying to end it in another couple of chapters but don't worry, everyone will have a happy ending … I think.**

**Please tell me your thoughts xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I was out all weekend and to be honest I haven't felt like writing but I'm never going to leave a story so here's another chapter.**

**I want to thank 'earth goddess' for giving me the idea of the Harry and Miley storyline, girl you are an angel lol Thanks millions x**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

Miley and Harry walked to the edge of the great lake and stood at the shore, looking into it like it held the answer to all of their problems.

Harry gave a nervous cough and Miley looked at him expectantly," So your really Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah." She nodded straightforwardly," She's my alter ego and I have kept that for a secret back home so I could be a normal girl who could have normal friends and go to a normal school without being recognized. I love my Miley life and I love my Hannah life but not if they were mixed together. This was my secret, my secret that nobody about from Lilly, Oliver and my family were supposed to know. How did you get that picture?"

Harry looked down at it, feeling insanely jealous as he watched the blonde pop star make out with Jake Ryan." I have no idea who sent it me; it just came by owl this morning."

Miley sat by the lake and Harry soon joined her. He wasn't mad at her anymore or upset, he was just envious Jake Ryan had kissed her. He wasn't even all that surprised about the Hannah Montana secret as he could relate to what it must be like to not be stared at all of the time so making up two people made complete sense to him. He wished he could do that sometimes. He wanted to throw the picture into the lake so he stood up, ripped it into shreds and let it fly from his hands. They both watched it soak into the lake and Miley hugged her knees to her chest," I didn't want to kiss Jake." She said," I told him I wanted to be friends but then he asked me to dance as Hannah and that's when I saw you with Cho and I took it the wrong way and so I kissed him … not really an excuse but it's all I got."

He smiled, so she couldn't see him. How could he stay mad at her? She was the girl he loved and if she said that kiss meant nothing he believed her and if she could believe Cho was his regretful past then he could accept her ex boyfriend was gone from her life forever.

He wanted to grab her hand or hold her tight but thought it wasn't the right moment so he just cleared his throat and said," It doesn't matter to be honest. Everybody makes mistakes right? Sure the dance could have been better because I still haven't asked you what I wanted to but this type of experience makes us grow stronger. I should know that, my whole life has been crazy so I can understand Hannah and I can understand why you kissed him but most of all I realize that there is no point in keeping reliving it so shall we forget?"

"That's deep." She laughed.

"What can I say?" he laughed with her," I do try."

"Are we cool?"

"I thought we were a bit low on the social ladder but-"

"No, no! I mean are we ok as in we have no drama anymore?" she interrupted with a playful roll of her eyes," England should learn some America."

"In that case we are completely fine." He grinned," I couldn't stay mad at you."

"I have one of those faces right?" she giggled and picked at the grass.

He couldn't help look at her," You're beautiful." He whispered, more to himself.

She heard him and blushed. There was something she had to do for him to make sure he knew that Jake Ryan was out of her life.

So they sat there, by the lake, talking and laughing.

Harry wanted to ask her that all important question but he could tell there was something on her mind that she had to take care of first.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Oliver?" Lilly beckoned for him to come over to her and Ron in the common room." How are things with Ginny?"

"You like my sister?" Ron glared accusingly with a finger point.

"It's either Dean or me."

"Good point, you can have her then."

Oliver sighed," She still thinks I asked her as a last option and because I felt sorry for her... which I kinda did at the time but now I really do like her."

"You messed up." Lilly nodded.

"This is where you're meant to say 'don't worry Oliver, your Smokin Oken, any girl would be lucky to date you!'"

"Don't worry Oliver, your Smokin Oken-"

Oliver stared at her," The moment is gone."

Lilly shrugged," I thought that's what I was meant to say!"

"You were but your- your- your- such a blonde." He managed to splutter.

"And your such a donut." She replied with a smirk.

His eyes lit up," Did you mention food?"

"We just breakfast. I'm talking half an hour ago." Lilly poked him in the stomach," Do you want to end up a flabby sumo the way Jackson almost did when he went a candy high?"

"Who's Jackson?" Ron interrupted.

Oliver scoffed," I'm all muscle baby." He flexed his bicep.

Lilly pretended to look around the room," Did you just see that balloon pop?"

Oliver looked puzzled," Is that an insult?"

"No, no it's a compliment." She reassured him with a grin.

He put a hand under his chin thoughtfully," When you smile like that it always means your doing something wrong."

She moved closer to him with a bigger glint in her eye," How would you know that?"

He towered over her with a grin," Because you and Miley had the exact same look with time you told me you saw the Easter bunny and made me follow a fake trail all over Malibu."

Lilly looked gob smacked,"How can you say it was fake! It made a great day out watching you get all excited while me and Miley ate ice creams and got a tan."

Oliver made little devil horns.

"Ok Lilly why don't we take a walk around the Quiditch pitch." Ron grasped her hand, his jealousy getting the better of him and he dragged her out of the common room where she almost dropped her wand and set fire to Neville's toad which was on another bid for freedom. She had expected to hear 'the great escape' music play as it croaked.

"Catch ya on the flipside Lillian!" he winked at her.

"I'll be seeing you in the hospital wing won't I Oken?" she returned.

It was like the kiss had never happened and the friendship was a bond that could never be broken no matter how many people tried to spilt up the Malibu and Hogwarts trio.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Luna Lovegood was skipping down a corridor when she ran into Hermione who was heading from the direction of the dungeons.

"Hello Hermione, beautiful day isn't it?"

Hermione glanced out of the window," Hi Luna, I guess it is."

"If it's such a beautiful day why were in the dungeons? You can't get any sunlight on your skin and daddy says that-"

"I was just finishing my potions projects." Hermione interrupted her, walking away quickly.

Luna just smiled serenely," You should give up on Ronald. Why do you want to hurt him and Lilly? Breaking them apart won't make him love you; it'll only make him hate you so if I were you I would appreciate his friendship and get along with Lilly. She's a nice girl; she helped me out of a suit of armor once when peeves locked me in. Aren't poltergeists amazing?"

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and was glad she was faced the opposite way from the bubbly Ravenclaw. What was she trying to do to Ron and Lilly? She wanted them broken up, she wanted Ron to like her like he used to yet she hadn't considered anyone else's feelings. It was about time she moved on from him before she wrecked his life and everyone else's too. They didn't deserve it. She had been so jealous for too long and it made her sick to her stomach when she had been plotting to send the pictures of Miley as Hannah to the whole school. What had Miley ever done to her? What had Lilly ever done to her for that matter?

"You have the picture of Miley." Luna was still stood there," You can destroy them as Malfoy doesn't have any spare copies. You're the smartest witch of your age, why let that go to waste over a petty teenage crush?"

Hermione whipped around shock," How did you know about Malfoy and the pictures? And how do you know that Miley is Hannah?"

Luna gave a wide smile," I recognized her at the dance, all of her mannerisms are the same and I saw Lilly go to speak to her backstage. She kissed Jake Ryan as well; she said that was her ex boyfriend so it wasn't hard to see through."

Hermione felt numb and she nodded with a lump in her throat," Thanks Luna."

"Anytime Hermione."

"I'm never speaking to Malfoy again, I'm destroying the pictures, and I'm going to make things up with Ron, apologize to Lilly and make sure Miley doesn't know it was me who sent the pictures. Malfoy just took them, I sent them and now I'm going to make it all better. Excuse me I have to send a letter." And with that the bushy haired bookworm saw through the grey cloud that had been hovering on her life and that flash of sunlight spread optimism over her schemes and jealously, making them disappear.

Luna watched her walk away," Luna Lovegood making the world a better place for _peace_." She skipped off happily, humming and avoiding the snorkacks.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly drew back from Ron's kiss with a smile,"Am I finally forgiven?"

"Not just yet." He pulled her against him again and kissed her more forcefully.

"Break it up Romeo and Juliet I need an opinion." Miley ran over to them both on the deserted Quiditch pitch and they pulled apart reluctantly, still in each others embrace.

"Did you kill Harry?" Ron asked, unconcerned as he glanced once more at Lilly's lips.

"Yeah, I need an opinion on his funeral. I'm thinking of singing 'Rock star' " Miley rolled her eyes.

"People are gonna be mad at you." Lilly shook her head," The boy who lived was meant to save the planet and you killed the boy who lived so that makes you the girl who killed the boy who lived and messed up the earth."

"Why would you sing 'rock star' at his funeral? I was thinking more along the lines of-"Ron was cut off by Miley slapping them both.

"Harry Potter is not dead and I am not going to kill him!"

"Is he going to kill you instead?" Lilly asked, still in a daze," Can I have all of your shoes?"

"Lilly!"

"That doesn't sound like Harry but then again all is fair in love and war."

"Did J.K Rowling write that?" Lilly asked him thoughtfully.

Miley, getting impatient dragged Lilly over to the stands," Harry has completely forgotten about the dance and we're all cool again but I have to do this one thing for him first. It's the only way I can show I'm serious about leaving Jake behind and I need your opinion."

Lilly gripped her wrist," Has he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Not yet, but he's going to so I need to do this one thing before he does because I have to get it off my conscious. He won't tell anyone my secret and he's going to find out who sent those pictures of us."

Lilly wiped her brow," And I thought high school was complicated."

"Are you and Ron ok? Well judging by what I just saw I'm going to take a wild and crazy guess and say you guys made up?" Miley smiled.

"Yep." Lilly smiled cheerfully," It's the real thing. Me and Oliver are back to being friends and he's trying to win Ginny over so that should be some after dinner entertainment."

Miley sat down and Lilly wrapped an arm around her shoulder," Hannah and Harry, Hogwarts hotties heat the castle. What is your plan to impress him then?"

Miley smiled," What I'm going to do is…"

A while later Lilly beamed," That is totally going to work, it's so personal and romantic and we can finally double date!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

Miley bit her lip," I'll do it tomorrow."

"In the common room?"

"Yeah, maybe I should do it for Ginny and Oliver too, move things along a bit."

"Miley Stewart making the world a better place for-"Lilly held out her arm.

"Love!" Miley grinned.

By tomorrow Harry Potter and Miley Stewart will be Hogwarts hottest new couple.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Thanks for all of the support I've been getting throughout this story! You guys are what make it happen.**

**I don't know when my next update will be so bear with me xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, so sorry for the long wait! I just haven't felt like writing a new chapter and I was considering abandoning it but I couldn't do that to all of the people who have stuck by me. Ya'll are great and all kudos goes out to all of you who still want me to update.**

**Apologies for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this quickly. **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Harry paced around his dormitory that night, deep in thought, which wasn't so unusual for him. What was unusual however, was the fact it wasn't about Voldemort or Snape or Malfoy but about a girl. One incredibly special girl named Miley Stewart. But that wasn't all she was. The girl he loved just happened to be pop sensation Hannah Montana back in the muggle world, and even she was huge in the magical world too. He'd accepted it pretty quickly, her being Hannah because he could infinitely relate to want to have a private life where no one could recognize you. Heck, that's what he wished for constantly and he could hardly hate her for keeping it a secret. That secret held her life together.

Plus, he found it impossible to stay mad at her. So she'd kissed Jake Ryan. Every time he thought of her ex boyfriend he felt serious jealously but just the fact he was back in Malibu where he couldn't have her gave him the satisfaction he needed. And the confidence to take their relationship to the next level. However, he felt like they needed a few days, even weeks, for this awkward phase to pass them. The Christmas dance had affected them all and Harry had a feeling Miley was going through some things that she might need some space to take care of. He wouldn't rush her. He knew what it was like to want alone time just to get your head straight. So, for that reason he was going to make their bond even stronger by being the most understanding person he could be. Also, even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt like he needed the time to adjust to the fact she was Hannah Montana... and maybe do a little research about her to allow him to get to know her better.

Ron opened the door to the dormitory with a grin,"Hey Harry."

Harry acknowledged him with a nod and sank down to his bed with a sigh.

Ron kicked off his boots with a gratifying moan," You ok mate? Everything go ok with Miley?"

Harry considered this," I love Miley." He answered shortly.

Ron's head shot up," You told her?!"

"No!" Harry said quickly,"I'm going to tell her, but for the time being I'm going to give her some space to get her head sorted. She's really sorry and it hurts to see her looking so upset with herself but I know she has her own life to deal with before she can deal with me. I love her which is why I'm willing to wait."

Ron looked extremely confused," What's she going through?"

Harry laughed," Stuff."

"But what stuff?" he persisted.

Harry thought about that. The truth was he wanted to be best friends with Miley, prove she could trust him and then he would ask her to be his girlfriend. He was beginning to feel like she was going to be his first and only serious girlfriend. He wasn't letting her go.

"Stuff only she knows about ... Actually she'll appreciate alone time."

Ron looked at him like he was mad," Whatever mate, sounds like a load of codswallop especially when you both clearly love each other. Ask her out, snog her, give her that heroic charm and live happily ever after. Done. Fairytale over. How do you even know she needs time? I bet you're just _assuming_ that just because she's a girl she's going through some crazy emotions when it could really be you." He looked pleased that he was speaking some sense," All you need now is to beat out the other losers for her affections, which you clearly have and then double whammy you have her!"

"Shut up Ron." Harry rolled his eyes dismissively," What about you and Lilly?"

Rob beamed and whistled," She's the best thing that ever happened to me. That picture tried to split us up, well the person who sent it can be in for the shock of their lives because we are happily together. I love her! Lilly is err what do you call muggle royalty … Princess! Yeah!" he gushed passionately, "Her and Oliver are just best friends, it was a momentary lapse and she loves me too so what else do I need? Breaking up with her wasn't an option, I was just insanely jealous but then I found out I don't need to be. Dumb huh?" he laid on his bed, exhausted.

Harry smiled as he thought of Miley,"Completely insane how girls can drive you crazy."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMMHM

"Everybody makes mistakes/ everybody has those days!" Miley sang with matching dance moves on top of her bed with her wand in front of her mouth like a microphone.

"Nobodies perfect, I gotta work it!" Lilly agreed and did an air guitar impression with a lollypop in her mouth and dived on Miley's bed, making both girls topple and crash to the floor in a heap.

"Youch!" Miley groaned and checked her head for bruises," That was a long way down."

"Again and again till I get it right." Lilly continued feebly, stuffing the lollypop back in her mouth that had fell stickily on Miley's quilt. Standing up she did the peace out sign and yelled, "Goodnight everybody!"

"A little help here." Miley extended her hand with a frown.

Lilly rolled her eyes and helped her up," Be a man."

"I don't want to. I prefer being a girl."

"You'd look good in a moustache." Lilly took a step back and complimented with a very bad attempt at a wink.

Miley giggled,"Oh yeah! You'd want me."

Lilly jumped up and down and humored her," Then get over here love muffin."

"I can see you love me so desperately." Miley said all dramatically and blew her a kiss.

Lilly caught it and held it to her chest," I'll treasure it forever!"

"Why when you can have the real thing?" Miley playfully flirted and collapsed back on her bed. Lilly fell down beside her," Any inspiration yet for your brilliant idea?"

"You mean the song for Harry? Nu uh."

Lilly waved her wand around in emphasis, "It'll come to ya."

"The glass is half full right?"

"No, the glass is _always_ half empty." Lilly told her and exhaled deeply," You smell nice. Can I borrow what ever you're wearing for Ron?"

Miley looked at her in feign shock," How dare you ask for my natural scent!"

"You smell like feet in real life."

"Hey! That's just Oliver and my Uncle Earl. I smell like … a rainbow if they had a smell."

Ginny then walked in the dormitory," Ok I have been listening to you two and I'm seriously scared."

"I see dead people." Lilly whispered eerily and held up her hands spookily.

"What are you talking about, everyone can see the ghosts?" Ginny looked confused.

"Only in Malibu Lill." Miley whispered to her with a pat on the side.

Ginny got changed into her pajamas and lay in bed," What's going on with you and Harry? Give me the… err… how do you Americans say it, 411?"

Miley groaned," I'm working on this idea I have of trying to impress him... so far no inspiration but we're just friends for now. I can tell he's not going to make a move until he thinks I'm emotionally ready for him... blah, blah, blah, all of the sensitive crap. The only way I'm going to convince him I AM ready for a relationship is to write him a song and sing it to him."

Lilly gave her an enthusiastic high 5.

Ginny, who didn't know Miley was Hannah Montana, looked startled," You're gonna wrote him a song?"

"Yup." Miley nodded," If I ever think of one."

Ginny just shook her head in wonder. California must be crazy if girls wrote songs for guys," How are things with you and my brother Lilly?"

"Golden." Lilly answered dreamily.

"I'm moving before you start drooling." Miley rolled out of the way but found she was too tired to move and flopped back down next to Lilly." I'm drained."

"Talk about High School drama." Lilly said," Hogwarts is Madness!"

Suddenly remembering Miley looked over at Ginny and asked," Do you like Oliver?"

Looking baffled by this question, her cheeks turned a little red but she said defiantly,"Why?"

Miley shrugged," he happens to like you a lot."

Ginny looked thoughtful and reluctantly slightly pleased," Really? He has a funny way of showing it."

"He's Oliver!" Lilly snorted like it explained everything, which in a sense it did. Lilly looked at Miley," So I take it you and Harry aren't going to be Hogwarts hottest new couple by tomorrow?"

Miley hugged Beary,"Not until I write the song!"

Lilly made a pfffff noise, settled herself down on Miley's bed comfortably and hugged a pillow.

Ginny glanced at her weirdly.

Miley shuffled under the covers, her thoughts on Harry and those mysterious lyrics she could not find.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMH

Hermione finished destroying the last of the photos so no evidence remained of Miley being Hannah Montana or of her kiss with Jake Ryan. Lilly's photo was destroyed too and she just hoped that she and Ron hadn't broken up over her selfishness.

Luna had made so much sense … for once. She should move on from Ron seeing as it was never going to happen. Friendship was enough.

She was hoping for a reply tomorrow morning from the letter she sent. Hopefully it would be her shot at a serious romance.

She didn't need to be with someone to be happy, she just needed someone to make her realize exams and homework wasn't all she had to look forward to in life.

She made her way to the Gryffindor Common Rom and saw Oliver sat in an armchair.

It was the first time they had been alone since the kiss they shared. "Oliver?" she said hesitantly.

He jumped and shot up, hair on end," Oh it's just you; I thought this Voldie revolution had started already."

She smiled, ignoring his word mix-up and not feeling like giving him a lecture." Sorry for the erm _kiss_." She blushed," I wasn't thinking at the time."

Oliver looked a little awkward too," Forget about it I'm Smokin Oken."

"Right …" they stood in silence," Well I have to go." Hermione motioned to the dormitory stairs and Oliver waved her off, feeling glad all of his body parts were in the right place. That Granger girl had a temper he'd rather not be on the wrong side of.

Now that she was gone he went back to sitting in the armchair and looking into the burning embers of the fire. How should he get Ginny? As he began to fall asleep an idea struck him. For a start he would need Hannah … and Miley's consent … what girl could resist a soppy love song? He was no singer but his best friend was. He could get Miley to write a song for him and ask her to perform it as Hannah and then she would be all impressed he had been dedicated enough to get this big celebrity and then he would ask her out and she'd say yes. Easy!

He yawned. He would tackle that idea tomorrow.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHH

Draco Malfoy cackled." Potter and Stewart will hate each other so much the whole castle will be able to feel it. Weasley and Truscott will be the shattered remains of a dumb relationship and we can tape the pictures of little miss mud blood around the school so her double life will be exposed! Then we dump Granger, stop blackmailing her and Gryffindor heroics will be no more."

Pansy licked her lips jubilantly. "That plan is great Draco."

"Of course it is." He scoffed," We finally broke up the Hogwarts trio!" he went into mad laughter and Pansy sneered and clapped along.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMMHMHMHHMHMMHMHMHMHMMH

**Now I know this chapter doesn't make up for the wait and I'm sorry the standard has slipped but I am finding it so hard to get inspired by this story again.**

**As for my next update … I can honestly say I have no idea **


	15. Chapter 15

**I**** can't even begin to apologize on how long I have left this story for. I took a LONG break from writing but I got inspired to write this chapter and I know it doesn't make up for the wait but it's all I got. Thanks to everyone who has carried on reading this story, it means so much and you are the people who have made this story happen. **

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley and Lilly were sat outside, by the peaceful lake, Lilly cursing and trying to finish her homework and Miley looking around for inspiration for lyrics.

"Miley, what's a sugarpuff?" Lilly asked as she frowned at her parchment, long blonde hair falling over her eyes as she squinted, which she hastily tucked behind her ear before the gentle breeze could blow it. "I hate transfiguration! Pointless, pointless and oh yeah, pointless!

Miley thought for a moment then clicked her fingers," A puff of sugar!" she shuffled over against the tree where Lilly was resting with her back up against it and read the question in her book. "Sugarpuff!" she snorted and looked at her best friend in disbelief," It says Snargaluff! Lilly, sweetie, if your head wasn't screwed on you would lose that too."

Lilly blushed," So, Snargaluff …" She stared at her hopefully,"Snargaluff." She repeated a decibel louder, urging her to tell her the answer while she twirled her quill.

"I'm not Hermione!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I am so getting an F." Lilly muttered and scribbled out her last sentence. "And I blame you if I do."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Miley smiled playfully." Don't be a drama queen."

"Bite me." Lilly replied shortly.

It had been almost 3 month since the Christmas dance. Early march had risen and things inside the castle were as peaceful as could be expected in a place that held so much magic. Miley hadn't wrote her song yet, Harry refused to believe she was ready to handle a relationship even though he wanted her so bad he couldn't eat or sleep. He could see things in her, she herself wasn't aware of. The only way she felt she could prove to him she was ready was to finally get the inspiration for the lyrics she had been trying to find for the last few month but to no avail. Lilly and Ron were still going strong. Their relationship was known throughout the castle and were rumors they were voted the likeliest couple to be married after Hogwarts. Oliver and Ginny had been dancing around each other in the meanwhile, but nothing official had been declared and most surprisingly of all Hermione had apologized for her behavior and her head was once more in the books, literally.

"Any luck?" Lilly asked as she got bored with her homework and looked around for a distraction.

Miley sighed and shook her head," Nothing. I thought it was bad 2 months ago but now Harry is being stupid. He doesn't know I'm trying to write a song but it seems he won't ask me out until he thinks I'm ready for a relationship. That boy is dang stubborn. " she grabbed a handful of grass from where she sat and pulled it up angrily "How frustrating!"

"I hear ya!" Lilly nodded supportively." Ron has been trying to talk sense into him but once Harry is defiant about something, nothing can change his mind. Face it Miles, he's head over heels in love with you but if you don't write that song, say goodbye to Mrs. Potter."

Miley groaned and lay back," You're no help."

Lilly threw some grass at her," And you're no fun." She grimaced at her books and parchment scattered around her, "neither is this." She added, picked up her transfiguration book and launched it into the lake. She and Miley watched it sink. "I should not have done that." Lilly said as a giant tentacle rose from within the icy depths to grab the floating book, "I _really_ shouldn't have done that."

Miley just laughed and rolled over to face her with a huge smile on her face, "I love you."

"I'm telling Ron you're trying to steal me away." Lilly giggled jokingly, "But you're Hannah Montana, how can I say no?"

"Exactly." Miley laughed," You said you had a thing for blondes."

"Red heads are my new thing." Lilly remained with a smile, "and black haired boys should be yours!"

"They are ... well one black haired boy … Marry me, Lilly!" she cried out," I'm going to die alone!"

"You can live in my basement." Lilly patted her on the arm," _And_ buy me a nice engagement ring …"

"Why are you talking about engagement rings?" Ron stood by them looking nervous.

Miley feebly waved and sprawled back on the ground with her eyes closed," Lilly is going to marry me."

Lilly giggled and rolled her eyes and mouthed," She needs Harry and fast!"

Ron gave her a nod," Harry is whipped, Miley."

Lilly stood up and grabbed his arm to steer him away," She hasn't written the song yet. Is Harry really not going to confess he loves her?"

Ron placed both hands on her waist,"nope, he won't budge. Still says she's not ready. What is wrong with him? He has a sexy brunette wanting him and he loves her too and he's not doing anything about it! I don't get him."

"He's Harry Potter." Lilly shrugged,"He's so much of a hero he doesn't have to make sense."

"When you're him you can get away with anything." Ron pulled a hand through his hair." That'll come in handy in our later years."

She leaned up and kissed him briefly and he pulled her closer.

"HELLO! Depressed and single- (thanks for not being my back-up Lilly, some friend!) -girl laid right here. No mushy stuff until I have someone to do it with." Miley demanded.

They broke away. "I'm going to grab his invisibility cloak and strangle him with it!" Ron cursed and licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to carry on with the kiss with his gorgeous girlfriend. Instead of going to find Harry to yell at him he strode over to Miley where she lay defeated on the grassy bank and crouched down with fake patience, "Miley, my second favorite …hold on Hermione would kill me … third favorite girl, you're a musician." He looked at Lilly and she nodded to show he was going the right way with this, "What works for me is having a huge pile of food in my belly and a good-luck kiss before I go out in a Quiditch game. I may suck when I'm not on form but at least I can say I tried. What you need to do is actually go looking for the lyrics to your song and not expect them to find you. Trust me, Harry will not budge until you've proved you love him and sometimes actions speak louder than words... or in your case a song will speak louder than normal spoken words."

Miley and Lilly gaped at him and he looked puzzled.

"That actually made sense!" Miley choked and Lilly's gum fell to the floor in her open mouthed shock, "Where's my boyfriend you imposter?" she raised her wand which everyone present knew was an all bad thing as she was completely unpredictable with so much magic.

Ron dropped to the ground for safety, "That's the last time I act smart, bloody hell …" he muttered and Lilly laughed and hauled him up by the hand which he then entwined his fingers with.

"Too much mushiness!" Miley complained but went quiet at the look on the red-heads face and instead hastily rectified, "I mean great advice Ron, in fact I'm going to go looking for those lyrics right now." She scrambled up and wiped down her jeans, giving them both a sly wink before walking around the impenetrable lake to give them some private time.

Lilly, who was still holding hands with her boyfriend, turned to face him with a smirk, "You can't be smart, people only think me the genius because you're so gormless." She teased.

"You make me sound like a troll." He playfully frowned.

Lilly squealed and jumped up and down," Are those real? Are fairies real? Like, oh my gosh I have to call Miley." She flipped out her cell phone out of habit and he looked at her as though fearing for her sanity. Mimicking his English accent, she cried," Bloody hell, I forgot they don't work here." And put it in back in her pocket, slightly amused. "I know what you thinking, I'm totally sane." She coughed and led him around the lake on a walk while he just chuckled and shook his head.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMMH

Hermione greeted Miley as soon as she crept back into the common room and grabbed both of her arms," Hermione, what? Did you get an F on your last homework? Speak to me girl!"

Hermione flipped her bushy hair back," Honestly Destiny-"

"Don't call me that!" Miley immediately interrupted.

"Honestly Destiny, can't I come and say hello?"

Miley rolled her eyes as they walked over to where Hermione was sat by the window. "You heard about the song right?"

Hermione switched to defense mode," No, how could you think that? What song are you talking about? Is it something to do with." She lowered her voice to a whisper,"You're alter ego."

Since Hermione had helped Malfoy mail the pictures she had seen Miley as Hannah Montana, therefore resulting in her star struck attitude for the following month but she managed to regain her composure and treat Miley like a normal friend after the whole Lilly/ Ron insanity that she still shuddered thinking about. Her actions were unacceptable and she had apologized most profusely to the blonde and red-head alike and since then, it was like no hardship had ever been faced.

"Oh, please." Miley snorted. She was trying to keep the fact she was writing a song on the DL but obviously the information had leaked. Against her wishes she framed either Oliver or Ron, but as long as Harry remained unknowing she wasn't too concerned. "Who told you, Hermione?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips, "Let me guess, Ron?"

"Ginny actually." Hermione admitted and scribbled something down on her homework parchment as her eyes scanned her notes scattered on the table," But, I'm trustworthy and I think it a marvelous idea what you're doing for Harry. He'll be touched and definitely surprised. Oh, speaking of Harry." She nodded her head over to the stairs leading to the dormitories and the famous Potter himself walked into the common room. He spotted Miley and smiled, his cheeks tuning a little red as she smiled back.

Feeling bold he went over to sit with the two girls, straddling a chair," How are you two?"

"Fine." Miley sighed, wishing that chair was her and instantly choking on her own spit at that thought. "Excuse me." She gasped and moved away with Hermione rolling her eyes at her back.

Harry watched her sadly and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"You're' an idiot." Hermione stated.

"Maybe I am ..." he watched the object of his affections get called over by Fred and George and his heart ached for that image of perfection. "Maybe I am."

"You're worse than Ron." Hermione sniffed and glared at him," At least he had the guts to ask Lilly out, you're just... I don't exactly know what you're doing but whatever it is neither you or Miley are happy."

Harry stared at her intensely as though having a silent debate in his head on whether to admit the real reason he hadn't confessed he loved Miley yet. Sighing, he began, "Hermione, I'm scared, ok. Everyone I love in my life somehow disappears and I couldn't handle it if anyone hurt Miley, I'd rather _die_. I love her so much and I want nothing more than to tell her that, yet I have this fear something will go wrong. I'm just …" he looked away and into the embers of the fire," _So_ scared of losing her."

"Oh Harry." Hermione put her own hand gently over his, "Are you really going to carry on like this when you both could be together? If you love her so much you should be willing to take the risk, because she'd be worth it and I know you think she is. You can't lose her when you never had her." She encouraged softly, her face full of compassion for her best friend. His emotions were so raw that she felt overwhelmed by them in just his presence.

"I keep saying she she's not ready for a relationship but I guess I'm just hiding behind that excuse." Harry muttered and stood up," Thanks Hermione … for everything." He grinned weakly. "I'm going to tell her." he declared," I can't lose something I never had... no one can tell what's going to happen in the future but if you don't live for the now, in a few years time you have nothing to say when asked about the before! I love Miley Stewart, I love all of her and tomorrow I'm going to tell her that." He ended passionately and Hermione smiled up at him," Go get your girl Harry. You deserve her."

"I disagree." He grinned." She's too good for anyone but I'll give it a shot."

Ginny overheard the last of his sentence and hurried over to him and gripped his arm tightly," you're finally going to tell her?" she all but screamed and when he nodded screeched, "I get first call on bridesmaid!"

Hermione protested," It should be Miley's decision, she's the bride!"

Ginny waved that comment off," Lilly can be her maid of honor and me you and Luna can be the bridesmaids." She ended cheerfully," Pink wouldn't go with my hair, what do you think to-"

"Hello!" Harry interrupted abruptly.

"Hi." Ginny replied pleasantly.

"I've not even said I loved her and you're already planning the wedding!" Harry continued with a well aimed frown. "You're jumping ahead a few years aren't you?"

Ginny looked bored," Your point?"

"I thin he's saying it's not rational, Ginevra." Hermione offered and Ginny flinched at the use of her full name.

Harry nodded to show he agreed," That's exactly what I mean."

"Can your first child be called Ginny?" Ginny asked in all serious and Harry just walked away mumbling under his breath, trying his hardest not to stare at the beautiful brunette who was laughing and joking with Fred and George. Oliver passed him brusquely and walked over to Ginny who was now insulting Harry and his lack of preparation for the future.

"Smokin Oken at your service." He addressed the red-head coolly.

"I think you're at the wrong stop." She didn't even turn to face him.

He put on a whiny voice," But I brought you something." He pouted.

"On the other hand …" she spun around and he held out a picture frame. Inside the gilt, gold snitch decorated frame was a picture of the entire Malibu and Hogwarts trio stood together. Since it was wizarding photograph the people in them moved. Miley had her arms wrapped around Lilly, she held hands with Ron and blew a kiss to the camera, Harry had a placed a hand on Miley's shoulder and an arm around Ginny, Hermione was stood at the side with a book tucked under her arm and a reluctant smile on her face with Ron, the tallest, patting Harry on the back and wringing his and Lilly's joined hands. Oliver was stood next to Ginny and had an arm wrapped around her waist with a goofy smile. "I had Colin make a dozen copies and I've given them to each person in the picture to remember our Hogwarts experience." Oliver beamed proudly.

Ginny grinned," That's really thoughtful Oliver." She looked at the picture one more and couldn't prevent a giggle as Ron purposefully nudged Harry and he fell into Miley, who in turn almost made the rest fall down like dominoes. "I love it."

Hermione watched them both with a smile on their face. It was so obvious they were into each other. Dean had been flirting with her but she wasn't interested, she actually preferred Oliver but had been playing hard to get for ages as the teasing was quite fun and he enjoyed the challenge.

"Do I get a kiss for my efforts?" He flirted and pointed to his cheek and she raised one eyebrow, "You want a kiss?" she asked.

"Well, if you're offering…" he leant down jokingly.

Feeling daring Ginny grabbed him by the collar and planted one on his lips and she pulled away with a smirk at the dazed expression on his face. "Was that acceptable?"

"More than." He breathed and touched his tingling lips," Do you want to go out sometime?" he hurriedly asked and crossed his fingers in his pockets. He could feel Miley, Fred and George watching him and it made him nervous.

"Sure." Ginny smiled. She'd played hard to get long enough, she wanted a relationship.

Oliver gave the thumbs up to Miley and mouthed he didn't need her to sing Ginny a song as Hannah anymore, he'd done just fine on his own, as she said he would.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Hermione decided to comment and Ginny slapped her on the arm warningly and went to go sit with Oliver on his table, feeling a lot happier.

"Bloody Hell." Ron announced as he fell into the common room," That bloody step is a hazard, if I knew how to, I'd sue!" Lilly tripped over the same step and crashed into him," Ouch. Ron, you pillock!"

Miley ran over to Lilly and dragged her away up to their dormitory before she had time to straighten up.

"Now I really can't breathe." Lilly clasped her ribs," What's up?"

"Oliver asked Ginny on a date and she finally said yes." Miley grinned appreciably, "He was actually tactful."

"Go Smokin Oken!" Lilly cheered. "What else is up? You could have said that to me downstairs."

"Lilly." Miley said excitably, "I have my song."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

**Much love to everyone who has reviewed in the past and added it to story favorites and story alert x **


End file.
